Cat Tales: Cat's Cream
by Grobnar
Summary: Catwoman goes on a heist and runs into unexpected resistance. How does she manage? Read on and see! Marked M for obvious content. First in a series of stories.
1. Chapter 1

"No not that one."

"Yes sir." The camera mounted on the ceiling readjusted itself on a new group of people.

"Really? A group of school kids?"

"It's what the camera can see."

Trent sighed at the monitor. Being brought along with the rare jewel collection was an irritating job for him. He'd much rather be on the streets investigating, but the pay was good. So here he sat in the security room of the Gotham Museum watching tourists come and go. "Wait wait wait!" He suddenly stood up from his chair. Peering closely at the monitor, he drank in the details of woman on the camera before him. The dirty blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out his own book (publisher pending), A Guide to Superheroes and Villains, and started to turn the pages rapidly. He stopped on a particular page.

"Zoom in on her."

"The school teacher?" The security officer looked confused

"She's not a school teacher. That's..."

Selina Kyle absently looked at the pamphlet she had grabbed from the information kiosk. 'Oh so helpful!' She thought as she made her way around the museum leading a group of orphans on a tour. Of course she was volunteering with an orphanage, what would one expect? It was nice to give back to the community, and it had another purpose as well. The rare jewel collection was on loan from the Field Museum in Chicago. According to the helpful brochure, the collection included some of the usual garbage that looked good, but was worthless. There was however something more valuable in the lot. This way she could scope out the security measures without looking like a sore thumb. Everyone thought that she was a teacher, and she looked the part to a T. A tan floor length skirt hid her toned legs while a grey sweater covered her taut midsection and her large bust. A small pair of glasses, cosmetic of course, and an over the shoulder bag completed her look. Anyone sparing her a glance would think educator and move on.

'Appearances can be deceiving of course.' She smiled to herself. Selina pushed her lot of kids forward and into the special exhibit hall. The children immediately broke rank and scattered around the hall looking at all the gems and jewels in the display cases. Obstensively, she looked around to keep an eye on her charges. Actually, she was looking at the security measures in the hall. Cameras were everywhere and dotted at regular intervals. Every few feet half way up, parts of the wall had a small circle that almost matched the paint color.

She pulled a boy back that was determined to open a case, getting a good look at the case itself in the process. "Now now, don't be opening anything. Remember they said no touching." She wagged her finger and lightly scolded the child before he took off again. Selina sighed, running her fingers through her short black hair. The things she did for her profession.

"I'm going down there." Trent said, hurriedly stashing the book and making for the exit.

"She's done nothing wrong, you can't do anything to her."

Spying the incident with the boy on the screen. "I'll just go let her know that we have an eye on her. Subtly of course."

The officer sighed as Trent left. "You're in charge." 'Bonehead.' He thought.

Selina had to admire the setup. Cameras were at regular intervals while a set of sensors were just above normal height. She didn't see any thermal imagers, or motion detectors. A strange oversight. There was plenty to distract the would be thief here as well. Fortunately, she was no common thief.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Selina straightened up at the sound of a distinctly male, authoritative voice. "Yes?" She turned and sized up the speaker. Screaming military, he was tall, with intelligent brown eyes. His hair cut incredibly short and muscles bulged out of the suit he was wearing.

"Hello, I'm Trent Stevens, overseer of this exhibit." He paused, debating whether or not to extend his hand in a shake. "I just want to make sure that you and your...children are taken care of and not disturbing the exhibits."

Selina didn't like his tone. She didn't like his implication even more. 'This one is going to be fun.' Taking off her glasses she batted her emerald irises at him. "Whatever do you mean? My charges are well behaved."

"I'm sure. Whatever the case, make sure nothing leaves this exhibit with them or yourself...Miss Kyle."

Selina's eyes narrowed. 'Oh I see how this will be.' "Absolutely."

"Good, I see we have an understanding. Have a good day Ms. Kyle." Trent didn't leave but instead backed himself against a wall and started to watch her closely. Too closely for her liking. Trent though, was lost in her body. She was a close replica of his ex-wife. Change the eye color, having shoulder length black hair and a little bit more weight all around and it was Hailey.

Selina mock smiled and turned to her kids, "Everyone ready? Let's go see their Egyptian stuff!" Selina corralled her charges and led them out. She turned her head upon leaving the exhibit to see Trent continuing to stare at her. Her eyes narrowed as his wethering glare. 'Yep, he's definitely going to be fun.'

Trent continued his stare as he pictured her, overlapping the image of with that of his ex. He couldn't shake the notion that he'd be seeing her again, in one form or another.

"We've been here for 3 days. I don't think she's going to show."

"She will. The look I got from her tells me I challenged her." Trent said confidently. "What is with the A/C in this room anyway?"

The monitoring guard wiped some sweat of his brow and looked over at a note on the control board. "Maintenance says air conditioner 2 had its control chips pulled. Hence why it's not working."

Trent wiped off the sweat forming on his brow as well, "Who would pull the control chips?"

"Maybe the copper, or the resale valve."

"Whatever." Another half hour went by when the guard overlooking the monitor spoke again.

"Sir, there's something going on in the upper exhibit hall." He said, gesturing to a small monitor.

Trent got up from his chair and went to the vast array of monitors that filled the room with an unnatural glow. "Show me."

"All the cameras seem to show a flash every so often, but it's not consistent."

"Any sensors going off?"

"None." The guard blinked as the monitor showed the flash. "There it is again."

"Cameras don't show anything." Another flash illuminated the screens, but the cameras still didn't show any activity. Trent moved around and considered the activity.

"Wait..." Trent looked back at the monitors showing the gem exhibition. "It's not happening evenly. Turn on the lights in there!"

The guard complied and Trent's suspicions were confirmed. All but one camera did show any change to the lights turning on. To them the room was still the same color and tone.

"Damnit, she's in there!" He gestured angrily at the monitors. "Get everyone in position now!"

The guard had barely picked up the phone as the door slammed from Trent's exit. 'That dude needs to get laid.' He thought as called in the others that Trent had arranged.

 _Author's note: If you want a musical accompaniment to this part: Lindsay Stirling's Roundtable Rival is what this part was written to._

Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, was just getting into position over the last camera when the lights came on. 'Ah crap.' The operation wasn't as meticulously planned as some of her others, and there were margins for error. Tempting as it was she didn't raid the museum the first night. Rather she just yanked the control chips out of the air conditioners. Those would be returned of course, after she got what she wanted. Yet, doing so would just infuriate her rival in this locale. He wanted her, she could tell.

After a few days wait she had returned and shimmied through the air vents to her goal. With the air conditions gone, no one would be suspicious if she returned in a few nights. Day of maybe, days after: Unlikely. Back in the present she considered her options. Selina could go back into the vent, but that would be a lost cause, and she didn't like lost causes. It would be close, but Selina thought she could manage the heist.

She put her camera back into her pouch, along with her wooden rods and duct tape. The camera was nice, as was its miniature printer companion. They would of cost her several months' rent had she not stolen them. Yet, she was still figuring out the controls. Maybe the flash, which she hadn't yet figured out how to turn off, gave her away. Catwoman dropped from her perch as silently as her namesake and silently padded her way over to the showpiece gem. Her black outfit, a gift from Batman made nary a squeak as she slunk forward. Nowhere near as fancy as the Hope Diamond, and not as cursed, the Piece of the Heavens was still a fine haul. Weighing in at 114(.3) carats, the oval cut diamond was a masterpiece. No one knew where it came from, but all were captivated by its' glittering light. Some said that it didn't need any light on it, it glowed on its own. She dug into her bag again and started to pull out her glass cutter "Mmm...pretty. Come to mama you big piece of..."

"That's close enough Catwoman!"

Selina turned her head slightly and saw Trent standing at the entrance with 2 blue shirted security guards. None of them had guns, but they all were armed with nightsticks and tasers. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage boys." She purred out.

"Not enough." He clicked his radio and 3 more guards piled in from the exit door behind her. None looked particularly threatening, but one more looked like a linebacker. "Now drop the bags and your belt."

Catwoman smiled then mock pouted as the guards all swarmed around her. "But kitty wants to play!"

She stood abruptly, turning to face Trent and his guard ensemble. The inexperienced guards seemed to jump back slightly, looking around, she catalogued them all with names. Trent of course, the big guy was Thor, the blonde with the fabulous hair and chin was Fabio. Two rather hillbilly looking guards got the names Huck and Finn. The final guard was given the name Bob, because she liked the name.

"Drop them. One last warning!" Trent and his assembled guards moved in closer.

Selina crouched slightly and picked her target. As he neared she waited and waited.

Huck never had a chance as Catwoman sprang up, claws extended. They dug in, eliciting a yelp from his as she rolled down and took him with her. Selina finished the roll by bringing up her leg in a kick that parted the pair and sent Huck tumbling into a glass display, shattering it. Glass and jewels littered the floor as she came up from her roll, whip out. "Let's dance!"

"Everyone get her!" Trent was losing his cool, just as she wanted.

As the guards swarmed her she lashed out with her whip and grabbed Finn around the torso. Yanking hard on the whip, the unbalanced guard teetered before falling into Selina's embrace. "Oooh baby..." She kissed the stunned guard on deeply. "That was electric." Finn didn't have a chance to react as the two studs of his taser shot into his stomach. He could barely yell as the current overloaded his nervous system and he fell into a heap. Catwoman dropped the now useless taser ontop of the even more useless guard. 'Two down. 4 Left.' These sorts of fights aroused her, they made her feel alive.

Fabio came in at her with a nightstick. He jumped slightly as he got close, planting two feet firmly on the ground as if he was at bat. His swing came in incredibly high, so high Selina could of just limboed under it. Instead she rolled under the misguided attack and came up in a sweep that knocked him on his ass. Catwoman pounced on him straddling his chest and racking his face back and forth with her open palms. She could have used her claws and scratched his face up, but opted instead for the double bitch slap. The loud twack of her palms connecting rose over the noise of glass crunching beneath boots. Fabio screamed and grabbed at his face, desperate to stop the red palm prints that now temporarily smeared his good looks.

Selina was about to stand when she felt big hands grab hold of her body. She was forcibly yanked up then slammed into another display, causing it to topple over. Thor had finally gotten wise and grabbed onto her while she was taking care of Fabio. Thor tightened his grip and held her down while Bob came up and jabbed a nightstick into her stomach. Her black suit absorbed some of the impact, but not much as she would of hoped. Pain flashed through her brain. Pain and anger as she continued to struggle against the iron grip. Bob pulled back again to ravage her midsection with another hit.

Catwoman flexed her abs and brought her legs in a double kick. Bob flew uselessly to the floor while the nightstick flew several feet father and shattered another display case. Thor still had locked down, carefully changing his grip to a bear hug that would knock her out. Selina relaxed a little as he changed his grip, waiting for just moment. Twisting with all her might she wrenched herself free on one side. Not one to miss an opportunity, she brought up a leg and drove it across his face. Boot met bone in a sickening crack as his jaw and possibly several teeth got knocked out. Thor was not deterred though, merely stunned, his grip still slackened enough for Selina to tear herself completely free of his grasp.

'Gotta get to my gear!' She thought as she engaged in a series of cartwheels and flips across the room, easily bounding over the myriad number of bodies and debris that now littered the room. In a true catwoman move, so awesome she thought to herself that she wanted to get film of it, she bound past her bag, retrieving her bolas without stopping her movement. She glided past Finn to where her whip lay discarded. Flipping one last time and twirling along her axis, she came to a halt facing the last two guards, Trent and Thor. Selina wondered why Trent had seemingly done nothing, but her eyes widened when she realized he didn't have a taser. He had a gun and it was pointed right at her.

Whip in her right hand, bolas on her left, she did what she could. Selina twirled the bolas, starting up the momentum she needed, but she would only get one shot at it. Thor, understandably angry, let out a loud bellow and charged at her headlong. Fortunately it disrupted Trent's aim, who was now unable to fire. It was all the gap she needed. Catwoman flicked her wrist and let the bolas fly out at the rampaging bull charging her.

Catwoman smiled in satisfaction as they intertwined his legs and sent him skidding to the ground with a floor shaking thud. "Just you and I now honey."

"All I need." Trent pulled the pistol up, no doubt about to give a one liner when Selina interrupted him. More precisely, her whip interrupted him by smacking the gun out of his hand. He watched as it slowly clattered uselessly the floor, then became aware of the stinging sensation in his hand. He barely had time to process it before the whip came in again and wrapped around his wrist and pulled him towards her.

Trent's eyes widened as he found himself nose to nose with a grinning Selina. "Why'd you have to send all those goons? I just wanted to be the two of us alone." She pouted and batted her emerald irises before taking a step back. Trent stood mystified, still holding his injuried wrist and Selina came up to her catsuit and started to pull down the zipper. Her breasts now struggled for freedom and her deep sea of cleavage came into view inch by marvelous inch. When she got the zipper down low enough she put her hands on her hips. "Is that enough for you? Do you think that's enough?" Trent looked down and caught the barest glimpse of Selina's voluminous breast flesh before a fist came up and clocked him. He, like his other guards clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Men." Selina dusted her hands and blew a kiss to the one remaining functional camera. She turned and eyed her diamond prize again. "Now come to mama."

***

Trent awoke with a start. Everything seemed to ache on him. Flexing his arms he discovered he was bound tightly in a chair, legs locked likewise. Looking around, he could make out scant details of his immediate surroundings beyond that he was outside. Gotham's city lights were all around him, as was the soft breeze bringing in the noise and smells of the city. This was a bad situation he thought to himself. He struggled again against the bindings more aggressively, nearly knocking over his chair.

"You awake baby?" A series of footfalls on the rooftop lead to a striking silhouette appearing from the shadows. "I wasn't sure if you'd get up."

'Catwoman!' The smiling face of Selina appeared before him. "What do you want bitch?" He struggled against his bindings even more.

"Oooh, right to the point. I do enjoy that in a man." She paused before tracing a finger down his face. "Not in the mood for a little cat and mouse?"

"No!" His incessant struggles only made his wrists hurt. Trent secretly had to admit that this position was sort of arousing. He desperately wanted to kill those feelings before they spread to his groin.

"Tsk tsk." She waved a finger before him much like a parent would scold a child. "Manners. If you want the direct approach we'll go with that then."

Facing away from him she reached into a pouch on her bag and extracted the gem that was her prize. "Where's the real one?"

"I don't know what you mean. You have it right there." Sweat started to form on his brow as he lied. Catwoman had guessed.

"You, my dear, are a poor liar." She looked over her shoulder at him, Piece of the Heavens still in her right hand. "Especially to a thief like me."

She turned back to face him and slowly dragged the faux gem down his cheek. "It feels like a diamond. Hard, but also incredibly smooth."

Selina brought the gem up to his eyes. "It looks right, even has the glow the real gem has."

Trent gulped as the jewel sat not a bare inch before his eyes. Through the nearly clear stone he could see Catwoman looking back.

"But, I know it's a fake." Catwoman reached into another pouch and produced a small pen looking device. Thumbing the button on one side a laser erupted from what Trent now realized was a laser pointer. She brought the laser up and shined it through the jewel. As expected the beam scattered at certain angles. "I don't know if you've studied minerals. I have. Occupational interest I suppose." She laughed at her joke.

"This laser beam isn't scattering correctly. This gem is a fake." Her bright face suddenly darkened. "Now where's the real one?"

"I'm not telling you!" Trent exclaimed as he strained with his might against the cords holding him down.

Selina's hand suddenly encased the entire gem and her mood brightened considerably. "Oh so you do know!"

'Crap.' Trent stopped struggling against the bindings. She had guessed that he knew.

"See, I was just guessing here. Since you're the man in charge I assumed they'd tell you." Selina leaned in close, showcasing the tops of her breasts. "An oversight to my advantage don't you think?"

"You won't find out from me!" It was true Trent could resist torture, he'd done his time in the service, got captured in a jungle hellhole doing wet work that wasn't on the books, and was subject to some rather brutal methods. He didn't break then and he wasn't going to break now.

Selina's smile didn't wave at all. "All the more fun for me deary." Selina straddled the bound man. "Tell me, how long has it been since you felt a woman's touch?"

"I never..."

"Shh...we're all alone up here, you can tell." She whispered in his ear. "I don't give away secrets."

Trent gulped but didn't answer. The truth was far too long. His wife left him during his capture, having run off with a former friend that comforted her during his captivity. That included carnal comfort as well. Now Trent had been getting his comfort from online porn and the strip clubs owned by the Falcones or Oswald Cobblepot.

Selina purred into his ear. "Mmmm, I like that answer. Far too long. We might fix that." Catwoman dismounted the sweating Trent and stood back a couple paces. He flinched as she reached into one of her pouches again, afraid she might be grabbing a weapon. Instead he relaxed when she brought out what a mirror and small tube.

Dumbfounded, Trent could only stare as Selina opened a compact and started to fix her make up. "What? I can't look nice for this?" She looked over at him as she applied a little powder to her pale cheeks.

"I..."

"It's our first date and I want it to be special. I normally don't go this far, but...I'll make an exception, just for you." Trent didn't feel that lucky however. His eyes widened however as Catwoman opened up the tube of lipstick. He watched in fascination as she applied the crimson ruby red lipstick. Suppressing a groan as she puckered her lips making sure it was even. It was a secret he didn't want to reveal, especially now, that he had a thing for deep red lipstick.

Catwoman turned, putting back the compact and lipstick.

"Now, where were we?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh yes...Where's the real gem?"

"I don't know!"

Catwoman sauntered closer, much like a predator stalking an exposed prey. "Please, I already know that you know honey. Don't make this more difficult." Selina saddled up to him and straddled his lap. "So, where is it?"

"I don't know!" He repeated in vain. Maybe if he repeated the mantra enough he would start to believe it. "It was never part of the exhibit just the fake!"

Selina traced a finger down the side of his cheek. "Another lie. A pity. My my, our first date and you're starting off with two lies. What will my parents think?"

Trent gulped again. "You...think..."

Catwoman laughed, "I have no parents, I'm sure Batman will want a word however." Her tone went from mocking to serious. "Now, where is the gem? We can make this hard or easy."

Trent again said nothing, but he felt a stirring down below as the very attractive catwoman flexed her athletic thighs around him.

"Oh." Selina said surprised. "I see you've chosen the third option." Her face narrowed into a sultry grin.

"It's going to be fun. For me at least." Without a pause for him to protest she kissed him hard. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden turn of events, so much so that he responded in kind. Her scent, subtle as it was, was intoxicating. It was, to his knowledge, a natural smell something with a hint of vanilla. He was not sure if it was natural or a perfume, and right now he didn't care.

Breaking the kiss, Selina pulled back, a slight smile on her face. "You got talent kid. Now where is it?"

Snapping out of his daze of pleasure, Trent immediately went back to his military self. "No."

"Okay, honey, round 2." Selina reached in and kissed him again, but pulled back before he could respond.

Catwoman slid down him, almost like water would off a car, ending on her knees between his legs. 'Oh shit!

Selina batted her eyes at him. "I normally don't do this on the first date." Her fingers crawled up his legs, slowly making their way to the intersection. Almost there, she stopped when her left hand felt something. Trent struggled a little as he realized what she felt.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, you've been hiding this from me! Naughty naughty." Her right hand joined her left in its exploration. Delicately, her fingers probed Trent's cock as it slowly expanded down his leg. The thickness was impressive, the shaft easily visible through the dark fabric. Her tease continued on for several moments, his rod painfully hard and confined in the material.

"Time to get this off, don't you agree?" Trent could only grunt uncertain if she meant his cock or his pants.

Her bare hands slid up to the button and knocked it off. The zipper slid down slowly, bringing his bulging black boxers into view. Like a kid opening up a present on Christmas, Selina wasted no time in pulling down both the offending pants and underwear. A sly smile on her face as his dick bounced free from the cotton confines, a small drop of pre at the tip.

Catwoman whistled at the sight of this. She didn't expect him to be packing this much. A thick shaft that she could almost get her fingers around was crisscrossed by thick veins, pulsing with blood leading to an engorged head that was nearly red in color. This fat rod was almost completely hard, just needed a woman's touch to bring it to full strength. Just below the 9 inch tool, a pair of balls the size of ping pong balls happily churned away, producing what Selina hoped was a copious amount of cum.

"Mama likes." She said as she wrapped her hand around the tool while the other snaked down to his sack. Testing the weight with her hands, she looked up at him. "You've been holding out on me. We could have just skipped the pre-date."

"Stop it! Get your hands off!" Trent tried to squirm, but that only brought his cock around, knocking it around her hands.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm beginning to think you don't want this. Hmm? Maybe you just don't find me attractive." Trent couldn't answer, as he would have no doubt lied, and made a poor show of it. Before he could even answer however, his cock betrayed him and twitched in arousal. "I see someone does."

Selina wrapped her hands around the mammoth member and pumped it slowly, bringing it to full hardness. "Let's reward him."

Trent grunted in protest, with a half-hearted 'no' as Selina's mouth approached the crimson head. Her lips parted, allowing her tongue to dart out. It, like the rest of her, was insanely gifted. The appendage danced along the shaft with the outmost glee. It cruised along the crown and across the slit, leaving a trail of saliva in its' wake. Catwoman kept up her assault until the head glistened in the light from Gotham's nightlife.

Pumping at a painfully slow, she withdrew again and looked up at him. "Ready to tell me where it is?"

Gasping and pulling at his bindings Trent managed to hiss out "No you witch!" He was torn, he wanted to flee, but another part of him wanted to continue. To grab the thiefs' head and facefuck her into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, the restraints held fast and all he was able to do was grit his teeth and bare through this.

"Witch? Oh baby, I'm not a witch, I can find one for you if that's what you want." Selina leaned forwards and touched his slit with the tip of her tongue, eliciting a groan. "That's what I like to hear!"

Her lips parted and engulfed the head. Trent groaned again as he suddenly felt her warm mouth all around his head. It got even worse as she steadily started to work back and forth. With each stroke she seemed to force more and more into her hot mouth and down her throat.

Her right hand continued to hold onto the base of his cock, pumping as if coaxing it towards her warm mouth. Her left had gone below to his nuts. Her fingers poked and prodded, stroked and cupped each one in turn, adding to the sensual assault he was undergoing.

Trent had received several blowjobs before, a few from girlfriends past, two from his wife, a couple from his companions, and another from a spirited latina when he was on assignment in the Columbian jungles. None of the however matched Catwoman's technique. It was both raw and sensuous.

She started by lapping at the length of his rod until the surface glistened. Satisfied at her work, she ran hers lips up and down the shaft. Her skilled tongue pressed along the surface as she glided back and forth. Selina alternated her speed, moving from slow to a rapid pace. When she felt this was done she switched to her next technique.

Selina took his head in mouth, slowly inching it in despite its thickness. When she had gone far enough, in her estimation, she tilted her head so that her throat tried to draw it in. It felt like someone attached a vacuum to it as he was twisted and pulled and she bobbed on his tool.

Trent was certain that her last technique was only something Catwoman could pull off. She had built up a good head and now had his cock almost fully buried in her throat. She began to purr. Not hum but purr. It started off slow and quiet but built up to feel like a small motor was surrounding his dick. Trent nearly came from the feelings alone, as it felt like a massage for his cock. The sensations would build then lapse, only to build up again. She must have been moving quite a bit to hit all the areas she was, but when he looked down, he saw that she hadn't moved an inch.

Trent, whose eyes were locked shut in concentration, could only grunt and gasped and she seemed to find and focus on his most sensitive spot. His breathing deepened and his pleasure centers fogged over. As he felt his balls start to rise to orgasm his pleasure was brought to a screeching halt by nearly unbearable pain. "Ugh!"

Looking down, Selina had withdrawn herself from his tool and now held his cock in an iron grip, preventing it from cumming and giving him some relief.

"Nope. Not until I say so." Selina tsked again, her lips dribbling with cum and saliva. "Where is it?"

Trent grunted again.

"Very well." Selina released her grip and began her assault a new. Her lips parted over his tool and she began to suck on it in earnest. Her hands dug into his flesh as they pumped for all they were worth. Her throat was a symphony of vibration along his length as it laid nestled in her mouth.

Trent's fingernails dug into the chair, so much so that the metal started to groan in protest. There was a limit to how much of this one could take, and right now he was at his limit. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you."

Selina stopped and pulled herself free of his large tool. A thin line of saliva and cum traveled between her mouth and his rod. "What was that sugar?"

"Just finish me off and I'll tell you." Sweat poured off his brow as he struggled against his bodies cascading pleasure.

"No deal sweetie. The location first." She squeezed his rod as if to emphasize her point.

Trent was silent for several moments, "Okay, Okay. It's stored in the vault area with all the Egyptian items. No one would look for it there. Now finish it off."

"Thanks." She leaned forward and kissed the end cock one last time, leaving a giant mark from her lipstick, before pulling away.

"Wait! You agreed to..."

"And I had no intention of following it. You make a lousy date, honestly expecting a woman to put out on the first date. Maybe one of your rescuers will finish you off." Catwoman donned her gloves again and hoisted her bag. "Maybe next time honey!"

Selina seemed to disappear into the darkness, leaving Trent high and dry, his cock slowly deflating as a cool breeze brushed across its wet surface. Trent let his head fall til he was staring at his member. "Damn."

**

Selina laid against one of the older buildings in Gotham. Ringed by gargoyles, it provided an excellent view of the city. There was no doubt in her mind that tall dark and brooding had been here before, but of him there was no sign. 'Must be busy tonight' She mused.

For the 10th time that hour she pulled out her prize. The glittering gem, glowing from whatever was inside it and the Gotham light, captured her vision. She felt as though she could see something inside of it, maybe it was just glow, or how it caught the light. It didn't matter to Catwoman. Still though she was debating. Should she sell it or keep it for herself?

Selina normally didn't bother with such things, but this caught particular stone caught her eye. Sighing, she started to put the gem back in her bag when the unthinkable happened.

Her grip, usually made of iron, slipped and she watched in slow motion at the jewel tumbled out of her grasp. She wanted to hurl herself at it, but doing so would mean certain death at this height. As best as she could, Catwoman batted at the stone, anxious to keep it in her grasp. Her efforts paid off as the gem bounced once on the hard stone of the building and came to a rest on the stones on top of worn rooftop.

Selina dove at it, determined to not let it escape her grasp again. Her hands scraped along the roof as she grasped the gem and pulled it close to her chest. "I'm not letting you go baby."

Catwoman sat there for a minute, sprawled as she was along the roof just holding her prize tight. 'Seriously, I better not be going all Gollum on this rock.' She thought. When Selina finally uncurled and opened her eyes again she found herself staring at a pair of dark boots. Her eyes traveled upwards and met the hidden gaze of the masked figure peering down at her. "Ah Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Selina felt the air rush out of lungs as she slammed into the brickwork, leaving an impression in the red clay. 'Okay, maybe this wasn't so smart.' She thought as she crumpled to her knees. Her mystery attacker was seemingly unhurt and unphased. It was a battle Catwoman knew she couldn't win, but why'd she start it in the first place?

As soon as Selina saw the booted feet before her, she knew it was trouble. Rather than wait for some monologue, but opted to attack first. That was a mistake. It seems like the blue garbed individual rolled with her spring attack, taking her and knocking her off just like Selina did hours earlier with the dopey guards. They could anticipate her every action, and counter just as well.

That was just the beginning. Now, her attacker seemed to show no mercy. They picked her up and held her up against the wall in a choke that threatened to cut off the air that slowly began to refill her lungs. Selina dug her claws into them, hoping they'd just let up so she could get away. It had nay a response on them as pushed deeper. "Let me down you blue devil!"

Surprisingly, her attacker did so. Catwoman felt the grip on her neck release and she slid down the wall, coming to a halt on her haunches. As she grasped for breath, massaging her sore neck she looked up at her assailant. They appeared almost in a wait state. Not moving, just looking back down at her. Selina had to get out of here. Using her remaining strength she quipped off a one liner while running at speed towards the buildings edge.

"Sorry to leave like this, but I gotta dash!" Before heading to the building edge and leaping off. It wasn't her smartest move. Selina saw buildings and lights flash past as she brought out her whip. Lashing a set of power cables she swung forward, coming up to the top of another building. She rolled as she landed, another mistake as she felt something pop in her chest. Pausing to collect her breath, she looked back up at the building she was just on. Selina could almost see the outline of her assailant standing at the edge looking down at her.

Catwoman smiled smugly despite the pain she felt. 'Let's see you match that!' She thought. Wincing slightly in pain another thought hit her. She needed to get home.

**

Slipping into through her apartment window, Selina immediately draped off her goggles and tossed tossed them, and her equipment bag to the side. Locking the window and pulling back the drapes, she turned to face the empty apartment. Nearly empty. From the bedroom her feline friend Isis plodded out. Announcing her entrance with a low purr.

"Hello baby." Selina smirked at her, getting a murmur in reply. "No, I didn't forget you. I even got you catnip from out front."

Isis was seemingly placated as Selina reached into her discarded bad and pulled out a few leaves she collected. Amazing that people use this stuff for direction. Isis seemed to agree as she face-downed into the bowl to get at the goodies.

With that matter taken care of, Selina turned back to her more important duties. Going through her belongings, she dragged them into her bedroom. One of the few things she actually purchased was a safe. Heavy and impossibly thick, it was a deterrent from most thieves that would break in. Typing in her code and entering her fingerprint, the safe clicked open.

The safe was modest looking at best, inside it held some fantastic items however. Here a ceremonial dagger waiting for a buyer, there a stack of cash for emergencies. Pushing a button, the bottom drawer popped out, showing cutouts for Catwoman's gear. Selina withdrew each item from her belt and bag, inspecting each one before placing it in their spots. Last she withdrew her prize of the night. The large gem still glittered as she placed it inside the safe.

Catwoman considered it as she closed up the safe. The jewel would be hot, but maybe Holly could find a buyer. She might have to wait for it to cool down before she could fence it out. Turning back to the rest of the room, Selina yanked on her zipper. It fought at first, but soon yielded to her insistent tugging.

Inches of soft pale flesh came into view as the material making up her outfit parted. Her chest wasted no time in filling up the void. The zipper stopped just south of navel. Selina brought her hands up and out of the sleeves, wringing her wrists and flexing her arms in the process. The grey black material was nice, but just a tad tight and not quite flexible enough for her tastes.

'Shower now or later?' She considered, arching her back and sending her firm ladies skyward. Bones popped as a yawn escaped her lips. 'Later.' Licking her lips, she still tasted a bit of Trent on her as she shimmied out of her costume. Now naked save for a thong, she slid into her bathroom and commenced her nighttime rituals. Selina had to admire herself as she removed her bare makeup and washed up her face. Despite everything she had managed to take care of herself. She ran her fingers through her close cropped black hair, debating on letting it go longer like Batgirl's. Deciding to pass for now, she instead brought out her toothpaste and started to brush. As she did, she scanned her body this way and that. A new bruise was forming on her back where she was thrown in a display. Aggravated no doubt by being further slammed into some brickwork.

Satisfied that it would heal fairly quickly, she continued her inspection. Her midsection was nice and taut: A definite 6 pack showing. Her breasts, no where near as big as Poison Ivy's but bigger than Batgirls, those perky C-cups caused quite a stir amongst her male opponents. Not to forget her butt however. It was tight like Quinn's but there was some stuffing there. All her exercise at the gym paid off in that respect.

Finishing her duties, she returned to her bedroom. Selina opted to discard the panties and instead slipped on her night attire. Calling it attire was generous of course, a pair of grey Batman boxers with his logo on the crotch was all it consisted of. She stifled another yawn as she slipped in between her silky soft sheets, pleased as Isis hopped up on bed and settled near her. All in all it was a good day.

**

Sunlight poured in across Selina's face, signaling that it was time to get up. As she opened her emerald irises slowly, she became aware of a low rumbling on her chest. Sparing a glance, she found Isis firmly planted between her bare breasts. She purred in contentment at her choosen perch, and Selina felt the vibrations through her entire body.

"Come on. Off." Selina poked at the black cat, but she remained firmly planted. Selina sighed and poked the cat more insistently. "Come on, I got stuff to do."

Her purring stopped and she opened her eyes. Stretching out and unleashing a large yawn, the cat looked at her owner expectantly. "I shower, then food."

Semi-satisfied, Isis allowed her to pick her up and move her to the side. Rolling out of bed, Selina wandered into the bathroom, her boxers hitting the floor just before the door. Naked, she stretched after turning the faucet, the warm water slowly replacing the cold that filled the antiquated pipes. Turning on her iPod and speakers, Selina took this time to give another glance over her body. 'Definitely going to have a bruise.'

A pleasant steamy mist rose over the curtain, signaling her shower was ready. With hard rock blasting her head was under the large shower head, its gentle blast of warm water soaking into her pores. "Mmm...that's the stuff." A solid squirt of shampoo poured into her hand from the bottle, the purple liquid turning into a foam as she massaged it into her scalp. As it sunk in, Selina considered the previous days events. She almost felt bad about leaving Trent like that. Almost. Typical guy falling for the soft swells of her breasts. She mused on that as she massaged her body wash across her mounds. 'He seemed like such a tough character. Why was he there? The jewel is valuable sure, but there has to be something else going on. The museum would not bring in outside help unless there was something truly valuable.'

Working lower, her soapy fingers ran across her stomach before heading south. The thought of Trent stuck on that rooftop, his dripping cock almost painfully erect. Selina loved that idea as she ran her fingers across her folds. He wanted to cum so bad and she didn't let him. Her fingers glided back across her lips, casually stroking her engorged clit in the process. A soft moan erupted from her mouth as her hand continued it's tease. Her free hand massaged her soapy breasts in kind. Grabbing onto each tit and playing with it mercilessly before moving to the other.

A cry escaped from her lips as she tweaked her nipples. Her other hand began to work in earnest, the thumb twirling about her clit while two fingers plunged deep inside her sex. Passion drove her. Her passion for her work, showing her abilities as she beat down those 5 knuckleheads that would of denied her the prize. Passion for extorting information out of Trent. Her blow job that had him teetering on the edge of orgasm until he was ready to spill his secrets.

Her hand worked in a blur. Furiously pumping her sex for all it was worth. She loved to tease. Selina's outfit made sure that her best was on display. Her generous chest threatening to spill forth from their confines. Her well-formed ass pushing out the back-end, sticking out whenever she bent over. Mmm, she was Gotham's most wanted. Wanted for her abilities and her body.

Selina's knees went weak as she came. Her body doubled over as the walls shook from her cry of release. So loud that she was audible over Thunderstruck blasting from the speakers. she held her fingers in place over her sex as her juices erupted, thoroughly coating them with her fluids. Panting, she brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked at her juices, savoring her sweetness.

The water was beginning to turn cold when she finally stepped out of the shower. Clad only in a towel wrapped loosely around her waist she left her bedroom following Isis' lead into the living room. She stopped short however when she noticed something.

"Shit!" She dove back into her bedroom, losing her towel in the process. Butt naked, she leaned out and spared a glance into the living room. Against the far wall the same blue figure from last night stood, arms folded across her chest. 'Is this how Catwoman goes? Naked in her own room?' She sat pondering for several moments. They knew she was there. Knew she was up, yet did nothing. Sparing another glance she saw the masked figure had still nor moved. Selina's head came forward as she shrugged. 'Time to do something stupid.'

Standing, she cautiously left the safety of the doorframe. Slowly approaching the figure, she took time to study it, forgetting her own nudity. Old fashion dark blue boots with dark blue pants coming out of them. They weren't tight at all to the figures' body. A leather belt adorned their waist with two decidedly sharp curving blades at either hip. Their top consisted of a suit looking thing, almost middle east looking, light blue interspersed with dark blue patterns. A white mask with 2 thin red stripes going over the darkened eye sockets covered their face. Head wrapped in the same blue, even their hands were completely covered. Whoever it was valued their identity.

Selina studied the figure, deciding that there was a decidedly feminine appearance. Small breasts making a small dent in the cloth of her top. Reaching forward, she made a move to remove the mask, only to have her hand slapped away. 'Girl you're in way over your head.' She thought to herself.

"I'm going to need coffee for this." She let the person be and made her way into the kitchen area, preparing the coffee and savoring the aroma of the expensive coffee as it brewed. Returning to the living room, her guest hadn't moved. Sipping the stolen coffee, Selena eyed up her occupant when an idea struck her. In just a moment she was back in the living room from the bedroom, book in hand. She had noticed the book on Trent last night, and couldn't resist stealing it from the security expert. Sitting on the couch across from her visitor, she started to page through the book.

"You're not the Ventriloquist...not Talia Al'Ghul...Are you Lady Clay? No...Joker's Daughter? Hmm." Selina paged through the book, which to her surprise was well researched and organized. 'I'll have to thank Trent when I see him again.'

Selina was interrupted in her examination by a knock on her door. Letting the mysterious person be, she passed Isis. The black feline was contentedly purring on a cat tree, completely oblivious to their intruder. "Some guard cat you are."

Peering through the hole she spied the slightly chubby figure of Holly, her fence. 'This'll be good.' Selina thought as she opened the door up. "Holly, what brings you by?"

The blonde former dancer blinked for several seconds. "Ummm...do you always answer the door nude?"

Selina's face turned bright red. "Oh shit" She made a mad dash for the bedroom, coming out in mere seconds in a black tank top and her boxers. No bra however as her breasts bounced with each movement. "Sorry, what can I do for you?"

Holly was found staring at her other guest, who thankfully hadn't moved at all. "New costume idea?"

Selina blinked in surprise. "It's in the works...planning stages...planning."

"I see." Holly stated, not completely believing her. "I came by to let you know that someone broke into the Gotham museum last night. Broke a lot of things, incapacitated several guards. One was tied up on the roof with his dick hanging out. Do you know anything about that?"

Catwoman did her best to withhold a smile as last nights' events played out in her head. "Maybe."

Holly nodded thoughtfully. "Uh huh. Well, just to let you know they apparently didn't steal anything. The prize gem of the piece was left balanced on the guys cock, but the Falcone family has taken an interest in that particular exhibit. The thief may want to watch their back."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Be sure you do, the Falcone's have a vested interest in their prizes on display." Holly made her way towards the door, stopping only to pet Isis on the tree. "Remember what I said."

As the door shut Selina dropped herself back on the couch. She looked back up at the figure standing like a statue then back down at her book. "This day is starting off grand. Now who are you?"

Selina had barely time to flip through some more pages when another knock came at the door. This one was harsh, more insistent. Her companion seemed to turn and regard the door. 'Go away.' She let the knocking continue until it stopped. Selina let out a sigh of relief when this time a bashing sound erupted from the door. Eyes wide, she watched the door as it groaned and started to splinter.

With one last heave the door splintered off its hinges, but Catwoman was fast. Already she was in her bedroom gathering her items. Her top already off as her newest guests called out to her. "Come on out Catwoman! We want to have a word with you!"

From the tone, a word was the last thing they wanted. 'Holly you bitch!' Selina thought as she ripped open her closet and pulled her outfit off the rack. "Come on Catwoman! Carmine doesn't want to be kept waiting!"

A pause. "She's not coming out, boss said to bring her regardless of condition." Selina distinctly heard guns cocking as she raced to get her legs into her outfit. 'This might not go over well.' Catwoman heard a pair of feet approaching the door. With most of her gear still in the safe, the door knob started to turn. She was out of time.

***

A sharp exclamation followed by a meaty thud erupted from the adjoining room. Another shout, a sickening crunch, and the wall shook from a large impact. Wide-eyed, Selina cautiously approached the door. She carefully turned the knob and peeked through. Both of her newest visitors were in a heap on the floor. One of them had his arm twisted at a physically impossible angle, the other was bleeding slightly from where his head his an exposed wall tack. Her first guest stood above them, first staring down at her work then back up at the startled cat burgler.

"They shant trouble you Selina." The voice came out of the mask in a near hiss and sent her back into her bedroom. Her breathing ragged at this sudden turn, she gulped several times to regain her composure. Curiously, she stuck her head out again to find the figure still standing there.

What had just happened played out in her head again. 'Okay, this is some pretty weird shit.' The rest of Selina slid through the doorway. "You can speak."

Annoyed. "Of course, you just didn't ask before."

Selina slapped her forehead. Groaning she responded, "No I suppose I didn't. Why did you attack me yesterday?"

"You struck first."

"Alright I see where this is headed." Selina moved back to the coffee table and snapped up the book and her coffee, completely ignoring the two knocked out assailants. "I don't suppose you have a name do you."

The figure canted her head to the side for a moment. "I had a name once. Maybe you'll learn it later, for now The Guardian will suffice."

Selina looked into her coffee, idly wondering if it was laced. "I shouldn't have gotten up this morning. Okay, well I guess I have some digging to do."

The Guardian shifted slightly, then went back to her original spot. "As you ran into the bedroom, I dove behind the couch. They did not see me." She paused thoughtfully, "Holly betrayed you."

"I know that!" Selina shouted unnecessarily. "Sorry, it's been an interesting morning." She rubbed her temples considering her next moves.

"Right now, I have 3 things to do. 1) Get rid of dumb and dumber here. 2) Visit Holly and learn what's so special about this heist. The Falcone's have a great interest in this gem. 3) Visit the library and see if it knows anything."

"4)" The Guardian added, "Get dressed."

Selina looked down and realized for the third time today she was naked in front of a guest. She screamed and covered her large bust, scrambling to where her top had been discarded. Selina turned, her face bright red, and faced The Guardian again. "You could of told me!"

"I thought you knew."

Selina growled and headed back into her bedroom, her voice emanating from the closet. "You're quite the weird one you are. Even for the array of weirdos I see. Break into a person's home, but not do anything. Defend them, then point out their lack of clothing. Geez. What have I gotten into."

She move to her bathroom and stared at her vast piles of makeup. 'What to wear today. Need to be proper.' Selina stared down at her myriad of options before she made her choice. "I'm not ungrateful, I just find it odd that your behavior is so erratic. And this is coming from me of all people."

No response. She dutifully applied some black eyeliner. It highlighted her green eyes and gave them a smokey, mysterious look. Her appearance was made all the better when she applied a little blush to her cheeks, to give her pale flesh some color. 'Girl you need to start tanning.' Just like last night, she took out her tube of ruby red lipstick, gingerly applying it to her full lips. She gave herself a smirk in the mirror. 'Looking good!'

Catwoman emerged from her bedroom in normal attire. Her half worn outfit put aside. Instead a pair of hip hugging jeans covered her curvaceous posterior. A pair of black boots covered her feet, and a black lace bra covered her gorgeous chest. That too was hidden by a black t-shirt she pulled over her chest, a small amount of cleavage still bubbling through the V neck. She donned a black leather jacket, pulling out a matching set of gloves and a pair of sunglasses. Looking at her guest, "You'll be here I assume?"

"I'll be here."

"If you could sweep up or something..." She gestured to the pile of guys on the floor. "That would be great. Save the guns though! We can sell those." Giving her companion one last look through her smoldering eyes, Selina went through the damaged door, shutting it as best as she could. 'My landlord is going to kill me.' She considered her task list for the day as she made her way to her parking area behind a chain fence. There sat her little baby, another thing she actually bought legitimately. The black BMW R27 growled as she kicked the starter. Catwoman throttled it once and dropped it into gear. First things first, she thought as she tore onto the Gotham streets. 'Time to hit the books.'

**

Selina raced through the streets, coming to a stop at a red light. No she wasn't going to be breaking the traffic laws...yet. As she waited for the light to turn, she took in her surroundings. It was a surprisingly nice day in Gotham, the sun managed to beat down the grim and make the city look kind of nice. What it really did was highlight the architecture unique to Gotham. Just up the street on the left sat the Gotham Art Museum. A museum she had never been in professionally. 'They took us once at the orphanage, I recall being bored.' She thought. No one wanted to deal with high end artwork, it was all tracked and microchipped anyway. 'Too many hassles.'

She looked back at the light then back at the museum. The mix of pillars and gargoyles made it imposing, almost intimidating. Something caught her eye. Right in front of the museum was a bright green car with purple trim. 'Curious.' The light changed and Selina rolled forward to just opposite the museum. Hitching her bike up for just a moment, she pulled down her shades and took a good look at the vehicle. Green with purple trim, the full size sedan could of only belonged to one person in her mind.

'The Riddler. Now what is that enigmatic Nygma doing?' She thought to herself. The only person that could dress like a pimp in broad daylight and no one would care. That wasn't her primary concern however, but her interest was piqued. Selina could however do something about it later. He still owed her after the Dock Job. Reaching into her leather jacket, she pulled out a gel cap looking thing. She gave it a might heave and sent it flying across traffic. The capsule shattered on impact, leaving a yellow goop and a small black micro transmitter, another gift from the Bat. To all but the closest inspection, it would look just like a bug strike and be dismissed just as quickly.

Redonning her shades, she put the bike back in gear and got away from there. Selina had no interest in hanging around if the Riddler was about. No telling what that puzzle obsessed villain was doing. After several more moments, twists and turns through the Gotham streets, she approached her destination: The main branch of the Gotham Public Library. Parking her bike safely in an underground parking garage, she silently rode the elevator up to the main street level, then into the library.

The main entrance of the library was a grand affair. Beautiful marble floors with golden trim. A large opening existed so that one could look all that way up and see the skylight up on the 7th floor. Natural light poured and gave it a rather open quality. Her goal here was not to admire the décor however. She quickly made her way into the library proper, passing shelves full of books, and busts of famous contributors long buried. Sitting down at one of the many available computers, past the ones where men were looking up porn, she called up the book registry.

Selina typed in her request, but the searches kept coming up with no results. "Why can't these things just use Google." She said in desperation.

"Is there something I can help you with?" A pleasant female voice asked to her side, startling her.

Selina turned to see a beautiful red head. The woman sat confined in a wheelchair, but that in no way impacted her friendliness. "Yes, I'm trying to lookup books relating to minerals."

"Well, Miss..."

"Kyle."

"Miss Kyle, sometimes you have to phrase it a certain way. Is that a particular subject you're looking for?" Before Selina could respond, the woman wheeled over to look at the computer screen. "Piece of the Heavens? That's pretty specific. You should back out a bit first."

Selina couldn't shake the feeling that the woman was studying her. "Okay...what do you suggest?"

"Well, geology and mineralogy is too vague. Try searching for books specifically on gems and jewels. That may get your closer."

Selina complied and was rewarded by several hits. The redheaded woman responded by pointing out a few things on the screen. "These are the listings here, you may want to start with this text. It's the most recently published." She fished out a notepad and wrote down several of the numbers for Selina.

"The geology section is on the fourth floor. Your books will be in that section." She stated handing Selina the sheet of paper.

"Thank you Miss...?"

"Gordon. Barbara Gordon."

Selina's heart sank a little when she heard that name. She had heard what had happened. "Thank you Barbara."

Barbara waited a few minutes for Selina to leave. When she was confident, she reached into her bag and pulled out a peculiar cell phone. Typing in a few numbers, she didn't wait long for the other end to answer. "B. Selina is at the library. She was looking up gems, specifically the one that was actually stolen last night." Before she heard any confirmation she closed the phone and put it back in her bag. This was certainly interesting to her and to Batman.

**

Selina sat sprawled along the aisle. The books she pulled scattered about, each open to a different subject. Currently her nose was deep into the latest book of the library's collection. In it, she found mostly irrelevant information. However, there were a couple gems. It seems that her newest prize was originally owned by one Henry Ducard. He seemed to have owned it his entire life, never keeping it far from him. After his death a few years back, the jewel along with several others, were sold at auction by a collection of museums. Now it rotated around to the various museums that chipped in to buy it. 'That doesn't explain everyone's interest in it however' Selina mused.

What was even more fascinating was that several of the museums tried to analyze the gem, hunting for why it glowed, but no one could find an answer. Needless to say, its' market value was incredible, yet still didn't provide an answer that satiated her need to know. Slightly discouraged, she put the books back in the respective spots before leaving.

Selina had no more than walked out the door when she was approached by another woman.

"Excuse me? Miss! Miss?"

Selina turned cautiously and found herself face to face with Vicky Vale. "Umm, yes?" She replied, grateful it wasn't the police, or anyone else for that matter.

The redheaded Vale was followed closely by a cameraman. "Gotham News here, we're trying to get a word on the street. What do you think of all the recent museum break-ins?"

"Wait, you said all?" Selina was slightly confused.

"Yes, of course. Last night someone, police think Catwoman, broke into Gotham's Natural History museum. What do you think? Is Gotham asking for it to have all these museums here?"

Selina felt herself blush and heat rise in her body. 'Hopefully they think I'm just nervous.' She had to think quickly. "Well, I.."

***

"...think that it's important for all people, especially our younger citizens to have a chance to see and appreciate art. Educating our future as it were. I was just there last week with a group of kids from the Gotham City Orphanage, they loved the Egypt exhibits." Selina finished on the TV screen.

"And what do you think about Batman? Is he the cause of all this?" Vicky spoke before turning the microphone back on to her.

She looked nervous on the screen, lost in thought for several moments. "I don't think so. I get the idea these idiots would appear regardless, Batman is just trying to help out. Certain villains would be here regardless."

"Thank you again." The camera turned back to face Vicky completely. "Well, you've heard it here first. Another Gotham citizen supporting the work of Batman, and continues to desire the exhibition of fine art in our city."

Trent crushed the beer can in his hand, throwing it at the tv in disgusted. "That was fucking her! She humiliates me, then goes on TV and brags about it." Ever since she left him up on the rooftop he had been plotting. Already he had been fired from his job for 'unnecessary measures' whatever the fuck that meant. It had been less than a day, but deciding what to do to her filled his thoughts. Humiliate her like she did to him? Leave her tied up on a rooftop? Steal back the gem? All were possibilities for a man bent on revenge. A knock on his door brought him out of his contemplation.

"Excuse me, are you Trent Stevens?" A professional looking woman asked upon the door opening.

"I am." Trent took the time to analyze this one. She was of average height, with brunette hair done up in a bun. A pair of black frames glasses covered her eyes. A light blue button down shirt was bursting at the seams trying to contain her chest, while a black skirt covered her legs and well-formed rear.

"I'm Ms. Gatewood, I'm here on behalf of Carmine Falcone. I wish to discuss a business opportunity with you. May I come in?"

"Please." Trent watched her walk in and shut the door behind her, smiling to himself. It looked like things were looking up.

**

Holly turned slightly in her bed, adjusting for a better position. A gentle breeze from the open window made her shiver. With a groan, she forced herself out of bed and to the window.

"Must be tired, I don't remember opening it." With a grunt of effort, Holly closed the window and made crawled back into bed. Barely asleep, a voice spoke out above her.

"Hello Holly."

Her eyes snapped open and adrenaline pumped through her system. "Selina...?!" She half crawled to the headboard, holding up the blankets protectively.

Catwoman's emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight filtering through the window, her smile in a feral grin. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence won out for several minutes as Catwoman and Holly stared at each other. "Why?"

"What?" Holly looked confused.

"Why'd you do it. Sell me out to Falcone." Selina pivoted slightly, her response almost matter of fact.

"I don't know what you mean." Holly was nearly trembling.

"Oh please. It's obvious that you did. You leave my apartment and 10 minutes later his goons show up? There are coincidences in the world, but this isn't one of them." Catwoman leaned forward over the terrified woman.

"You weren't meant to escape." She whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Selina mock held her hand to her ear. She knew exactly what was said.

"You weren't meant to escape! Falcone is after you for that job. He is after that prize, and he knows the displayed gem is a fake!"

Selina leaned back, a feral grin on her face. "Excellent, now we're getting somewhere. So I'll ask again: Why?"

"You wouldn't just leave a gem delicately placed on a man's unit unless it was a fake. One of Falcone's informants told him you were involved. He's after you to get to the gem. There's someone that's ordered him to do it!"

Catwoman, who at this point was leaning against a wall examining her retractable claws, stopped and looked over. "Someone ordered him? He's doesn't take orders from anyone, nor does he fear anyone save Batman."

Holly, still hidden under her sheets, nodded. "It's someone powerful. I don't know who, I was just told to check you out."

"You were told. My my…do you sell out cheap."

"I didn't have a choice!" Holly shouted, for once standing up. "Falcone knows I fence for you, find jobs, etc. He threatened my little Sarah. I don't know what I would do without her." Holly broke down sobbing.

Selina pulled back, puzzled. This was an interesting turn. Falcone must be scared to go that low. He's an ass, but he always did have a sense of honor. "We're done."

Holly finished crying with a sniffle. "Catwoman? Selina?" Her room was empty.

Selina sat perched on a gargoyle on the Majestic Hotel. Far below the city lights twinkled. The myriad of sounds from the sleepless city making filling her ears. Holly betrayed me, Falcone is afraid. What is going on? Who's pulling the strings? This was Batman's territory not hers. So much easier to steal things. Her ears perked up, someone was nearby.

"How long have you been here Bat?" Catwoman didn't bother looking over.

"Sorry. I'm not Batman."

Selina barely had time to look up before a fist knocked her temple. Crap. It was all she could think before darkness claimed her.

The floor was on the ceiling. The lights were on the relative floor. That's what Selina noticed when she came to. She was upside-down hanging by a rope. Oh the dramatic upside-down rope bit. At least there's no acid pit below me this time. Selina struggled against her ropes but they were done so well that her struggles just increased their hold.

"It's no use struggling Catwoman, or should I say Ms. Kyle." Oh for the love of….

"What's the matter? Don't want to play with kitty?" She still couldn't identify her assailant. The dim lighting in the stereotyped abandoned warehouse made making him out impossible. Still, there was a nagging suspicion that his voice sounded familiar.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, we'd like to have some words with you."

Of all the damn clichés… "Why not. I'm just hanging around."

"You most certainly are Ms. Kyle." This voice was more dignified, more commanding. Falcone.

"And to what do I owe this honor Falcone?"

"There was a theft the other day at the Gotham Museum. An object of great value was stolen. I'd like to see it returned."

Well this took an interesting turn. "You? A purveyor of the arts? I didn't know you had this side. I believe Riddler was at the art museum today, maybe you can talk to him."

"Quiet!" Leather smacked skin in a deafening crack. Selina swayed where she hung from the impact, her face turning red. "As I said, I have an interest in seeing it returned."

"I saw that it was recovered. There's no need to talk to me about it." Selina paused, her face stinging. Silently she extended a claw from her gloves and prodded the rope binding her "What was it? Oh yes, perched on a security guards cock?"

"That wasn't the real one and you know it!" Now Selina recognized the voice.

"Oh hi Trent!" She brightened, "You should introduce yourself. Sorry about the last encounter, but you know a girl's prerogative." Her claw dug in a little further, carefully cutting individual strands.

"Oh I'm going to…"

"Do nothing. Yet." Catwoman knew he intended to keep that vow. Falcone turned back to her. "I'll be leaving now Ms. Kyle. It would be quite advantageous of you to be more forthcoming with your knowledge, lest something happen to you."

Selina slowly worked out her hand. Already the rope was starting to slacken. It was best she do it carefully or she might plummet to ground before her two captors. "Charming as always Falcone. I'll be seeing you soon for sure."

"Mr. Stevens, a moment." Falcone moved out of the room and Trent followed. Selina didn't waste the opportunity; furiously cutting through the ropes. When at last they snapped Catwoman grabbed each end with her hands. Through raw strength alone she held the rope together. This way to the casual inspection she was still bound.

The thief watched as they looked in on her. Her muscles burned from exertion, their cries for release starting to overwhelm her. Fortunately, Falcone took one last look inside the room and walked away. After a time, she heard a motor start and slowly fade away. Trent hadn't reentered the room yet, this was her only chance.

"Now Ms. Kyle I believe we have something to…." Trent looked at where Selina was, or was supposed to be. Instead just a pile of rope and the hook where she was mounted remained. "...discuss."

Trent spun around only to be grabbed and slammed face first into something incredibly soft. Selina let out a chuckle that turned into a sigh. "That's it baby now we can be alone."

Trent struggled more in vain against her grip. With every passing second her hold tightened, pressing his head more and more against her soft cleavage. It would be a dream come true, motorboating one of the biggest names in Gotham, but right this moment Trent was feeling anything but that joy. Instead, oxygen became a factor. His struggles started to slacken as he ran out of steam.

Catwoman felt him stop struggling and pass out. The deadweight of his body sliding down hers before slumping on the floor. "All too easy honey." Selina looked down and saw a trail of saliva in her cleavage. "Ick. You're one messy lover."

Trent woke up much the same way Selina did earlier. He hung upside-down hanging from the very same hook with the very same rope. While the room around him was flipped upside-down, the face in front of him was in the correct orientation. "Catwoman."

Selina Kyle sat rather awkwardly in a chair across from him. Her face just inches him from his. "Oh good, you're awake now." she nonchalantly examined a clawed glove. "I think we have another question session coming for us. So tell me….why does Falcone want the gem."

Trent was silent; his only response was to struggle against his bindings.

"Please, It's no use struggling." Her words a mockery of those he used earlier. "We both know I have the gem. Who is pushing Falcone?"

Trent shook his head, but did speak. "Someone powerful in the city. I don't know who."

Selina looked annoyed. "Seriously? Do you know how many times I've heard that in the last few days? I want a better answer." Displaying her level of fitness she was able to thrust out her chest while still maintaining her awkward position. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Okay. I've heard that it's something called the court. Whoever those are."

Catwoman's interest piqued. Well this is interesting. Didn't Batman destroy the court? "Really? The court?"

"You know them?" Trent asked, surprised.

"Despite all the knowledge in your wonderful book, it is a little incomplete. Yes, I've met the court before. It's called the Court of Owls for your information. Very powerful, very dangerous. Falcone is a street thug compared to them."

"What are you going to do? Take them down?" His face twisted into a sneer.

Catwoman examined her claw again. "Oh, don't you worry your head about that." She paused and considered. "You've been a good boy; I think you should be rewarded."

Trent watched in wonder as Selina propped herself up with just her hands. Still on the chair, she spun around before extending her legs out. He felt her wrap around his body. Her head mere inches from his crotch.

"You haven't been with anyone else have you? I can't stand unfaithful lovers." She fingered his zipper, slowly opening it up.

Her victim could only groan in response, Selina's fabric covered sex practically rubbing his face.  
"What was that darling? Why yes, I do think you'd like a good blowjob."

With her legs wrapped around his body she, none too gently, yanked at his belt. With that garment removed, she popped open his zipper and fished out her prize. "My, it looks bigger than I recall." Selina licked her lips in anticipation before looking down on her victim. "I'm curious though, with both heads fighting for blood, which will win out?"

Having only received a muffled grunt in response, Catwoman opted to continue. Her gloves removed, she took the large member in her hands. She slowly pumped away, watching it steadily rise to attention. The 9 inch member had a large head to match; a head that was now staring right at her. "Right on time baby."

Selina lavished attention on his dick. Her tongue reached out and ran its' length while her hands kept pumping it. When it was good and wet, she popped it into her mouth, the large head just barely fitting in. Her tongue lashed across the surface, rubbing the crown and the slit in kind. It responded by bulging even more while releasing a small amount of pre.

Catwoman slowly brought her mouth in on the member, carefully letting the large intruder into her gullet. It was big for sure, but having experienced it before, she knew she could take it. More and more she slid into her mouth, the tool sliding up and down her throat with ease. Her cheeks bulged out each time she ducked down his cock. She continued until she had the whole length down her throat.

The dick came from of her mouth with a loud pop. "Having fun down there honey?" She received a murmur in reply. "I thought so, just hang on."

What she was doing before was now amplified tenfold. Her ministrations increased in pace and severity. Selina's hands pumped with all their might along the exposed length of his tool; occasionally leaving to fondle his sack. It was much more than anyone would be expected to handle. Much more than anyone could handle. A groan and muffled cry from his head, the one she was sucking, signaled something was about to happen.

His cock sputtered and bucked as he began to release, or tried to anyway. Catwoman's grip was such that it wasn't possible. Yet, his member tried in vain to cum, bucking wildly and turning nearly crimson. Another groan from him, this time in frustration, yet as his member died down so did his struggles. She eased off his abused rod; a small strand of saliva bridging between her mouth and his softening tool.

Trent had passed out again; it seems one head had sucked all the blood out of the other, despite gravity's pull. With a smirk, Selina dismounted her partner and released him from his confines. Being the generous soul that she was, Catwoman opted to give Trent something to remember her by. She wiped away the saliva that had trickled down her chin before applying more of her ruby red lipstick, his favorite; she leaned in and gave his member a kiss on the head. She left him there, a bright red lip print on his cock and a small peck on his cheek. Selina was nothing if not a classy lover.

Catwoman left the building somewhat satisfied. True, Trent once again was denied a release, but she did get the information she wanted. The latter part was just fun on her end. Selina stopped before a slightly beaten down car, examining it carefully. Probably Trent's. For a moment she considered stealing it but opted not to. For one: she decided to leave him some mode to get out of here. The other reason: she didn't want to be seen driving a sad Ford Crown Vic through Gotham's streets.

A girl has to have some class. She thought to herself as she slowly picked her way out of the warehouse district and back to the city proper. Catwoman has a date tonight.

Catwoman sighed. This was boring. She had waited for over an hour at the Bat signal and there was no sign of him.

"Batman won't be here this evening Ms. Kyle."

Selina looked up from where she was sitting. Leaning against the rail above her was Commissioner Gordon, the tireless defender of the city. "He won't."

Catwoman stood up and stretched, walking up over to where he was standing. Normally she would be quite tense, he was the leader of the Gotham PD after all, but something in his tone and attitude suggested otherwise.

"I should be running you in, you know that." Selina nodded. "It's not worth it, there's too much going on to deal with.

To Catwoman he seemed a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"Batman is missing. He said he was investigating a lead before he went missing."

Selina gulped. This is bad. Very bad. "What lead?"

"Should I tell you?"

Catwoman went back to the batsignal and pressed herself against it. She could feel the heat coming off it as her but slid onto its' surface. "Come now commissioner, you know your secret is safe with me." She leaned back against the light, ignoring the heat, spreading her body out. To the people of Gotham, the batsignal was now transposed with Catwoman. A dark angel illuminating the sky.

To Commissioner Gordon, Catwoman was a dark angel personified. "Why don't you tell me? I'll make it worth your while." Matching words to action, Selina played with the zipper on her costume, lowering a notch or two at a time.

Jim, long divorced and far too busy for most relationships, was quite tempted by Catwoman's offer. On some level he would take some level of satisfaction in having sex with one of Gotham's villains. Restraint won out however. "There's no need for that Selina."

Catwoman pouted, her full red lips aching to be kissing. At least in his opinion. "Are you sure I can't sweeten the deal?" Another notch.

He groaned, "Quite sure."

She zipped herself back up and leaned off the light. "Suit yourself."

"Anyway, Batman mentioned the resurgence of the Court of Owls, whatever that is. I know little of them, and don't care to know more. Beyond the attacks last year, they've been silent." Jim paused. "And I hope they stay that way."

Selina nodded slightly, hiding the worry from her face. "Make's sense. Where was tall, dark and brooding?"

"The Undercity."

Damnit! "I see." Selina went to the ledge of the building, suddenly anxious to leave.

"Selina….Catwoman." That got her attention; he never referred to her as Catwoman.

"Yes?"

"Don't try to be a hero." Jim sounded quite sincere in that statement.

"Don't worry. I've never tried to be." Catwoman leapt off the roof into the darkness below.

"You have a very interesting method of dealing with people." The Guardian said as Catwoman reappeared.

"Why am I not surprised that you were watching."

"So how will you handle the Court?" It annoyed Selina to no end how singular her new partner was. It was irritating.

"Nothing, I will do nothing. Batman can take care of himself. I have to look out for number 1." She pointed to herself. "I never should've broken into the museum and stolen that gem. Shit's gone downhill since then. Even by my standards."

"But you do have to do something."

Catwoman felt something bubble over inside of her as she stared at the blue garbed character. Her companion was...ugh….something just felt wrong and it poured over. Anger. That's what it was.

"I'm done. I'm done with all this. The court is far beyond what I can handle." Catwoman left in a huff leaving her partner standing outside the building.

"But Selina…."

"Just fuck off and let me be." Selina stormed off into the night, away from all of this.

"Catwoman..." The word, sharp with a tinge of venom, came from behind her.

"Listen, I'm not interested in." She half turned and immediately stopped, her eyes going wide.

"You have been tried and found guilty by the Court of Owls. You've been sentenced to death." Not five feet from Selina was a Talon. The owl like mask staring death at her.

She barely had time to move as the blade came in; Missing by mere fractions of an inch as she rolled away. Damn girl you're losing your touch. Now with slightly more space she unfurled her whip, but already she knew this was going to be tough. The day's activities had worn her down and Catwoman was not at her best.

Her whip lashed out at her attacker, but they seemed to sidestep it easily. Each time drawing in closer and closer. Steadily, Selina was being backed up against a wall. She attempted one last desperate attack. Her whip arced out and seemed to hit them for just a second, but to Catwoman's horror something far worse happened. One of the knives her attacker held sliced through the whip. The leather held on for a brief second before ripping clear. "That was my favorite whip asshole."

Selina dropped the now useless whip and dove at her attacker. It wasn't her smartest idea yet, but it was her only one. The pair tumbled as the Talon lost balance, Catwoman fortunately coming out on top. She rolled slightly and came up on her feet.

Catwoman tried to get away, but a loud twack of fist on bone sent her tumbling to the ground. Spitting up asphalt, Selina half turn on her side until a boot slammed into her and held her down. She looked up into the mask of her attacker, those glowing eyes seemed to bore right into her own emerald irises. The dagger in their hand raised high. And this is how Catwoman dies.


	4. Chapter 4

Time slowed down as the blade plunged down towards Catwoman. Selina struggled in vain to get free, to roll away to do anything that would prevent her demise. Yet, it seemed that fate was unavoidable.

The dagger seemed to suddenly stop however and hovered for but a moment. Then it was seemingly ripped away along with the weight holding her down. Time sped back up.

The clang of metal on metal rang through the air followed by a meaty thud. It all happened too fast for Selina to see. A hand grabbed her and pulled her up. Selina slowly began to process everything as her brain returned to normal. She was dimly aware that she was staring at a white facemask. She should have been thankful, but those words didn't come out of her mouth.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Saving you it seems. If your friend is gone, you have to protect this city."

"But…I…." Selina stammered unsure about the sudden change of events.

"I shall handle this one. Run." Guardian gave her a shove propelling Catwoman away from the charging Talon. The familiar clang of metal on metal erupted through the alley as the two combatants met. Selina didn't stick around for that however. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Catwoman was nearly a block away when the sounds abruptly ended. Cursing, she ran faster.

The Gotham art museum was under siege.

The flamboyantly dressed Edward Nygma, aka the Riddler, went to all the pieces of art of display evaluating each one before deciding which to take.

"Take this one and the one down here. The others are fakes."

"Got it." The Riddler's hired help trundled away, grabbing the designated pictures as they left.

"And be careful! I'll have no more incidents!" Edward turned and admired the next pieces. Picasso if he wasn't mistaken. It seemed rather out of place for him to be stealing artwork; he'd rather be pitting his wits against the dark knight, but Nygma had grown bored of that for a while. A simple art theft would be sufficient for his entertainment and offer some much needed capital.

Down the hall, one of his gang swore then something clattered to the ground. "Of all the idiotic…." _It's hard to find good help_. Twirling his staff he wandered, flamboyantly, in that direction.

"What have you idiots gotten in…..to…." Edward stopped dead in his tracks to see lackey one and two knocked out, their ill-gotten gains stacked neatly against the wall. "Curious."

(Blues Sarceno Evil Ways)

The Riddler turned and came face to face with Catwoman. Selina smiled sweetly at him. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

"An interesting development here. Wherever you go the bat does follow. Is the bat attracted to the cat?"

"Look, I don't even know the answer to that one." Selina mused, and that was true. If Batman was anything to her he was a master of mixed signals. "Batman won't be joining us this evening."

"So you've come to help? Some gains for your goose as it were?" Catwoman gritted her teeth; The Riddlers constant switching to rhyme pissed her off.

"No, there will be no art theft tonight. We put the paintings back on the wall and we leave in peace."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Nygma explained, "Why is the cat suddenly turning good? Did something odd get into your nip?"

"No, nothing odd." Catwoman shook her head and facepalmed. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Yes Riddler, I'm going to stop you. There will be no robberies tonight!"

Edward stared at her for several moments, the gears in his head processing this turn of events. "What?"

"Look this is all new to me too." Selina explained, "But I promised someone I'd guard the city."

Riddler tapped his cane twice on the floor. "Well then guard, I think you may want may want to start."

Selina felt the floor shift under her feet. _Something big is coming_. Catwoman spun, only to see a beast of a man charging at her. _Great._ If she didn't know better she'd say it was Thor from her earlier robbery. Yet, this was more like Thor's stupid brother. The goliath came in at full force, blinding charging her.

Selina spun around as Goliath ran past, but that was the least of her troubles. Villain number 2 had appeared and this one had a gun. Fortunately, it was apparently his first time ever using it. Goliath hit the far wall, leaving a sizeable dent where his mass hit drywall and wood; dust and debris starting to fill the exhibit hall. Shots went wild as the gun wielding moron held down the trigger. The Kalashnikov spat lead all over the room, threatening not just Catwoman but everyone. Goliath shook himself free but Catwoman was long gone. She charged at the gunman, running in a zigzag pattern. When Selina got close she jumped onto the wall and immediately pushed off.

Catwoman crashed into the gunman, sending him to the ground and the gun clattering away. She straddled the struggling thief; getting some delight from terror in his eyes. _Is this what Batman feels?_ She tsked her finger mockingly before knocking him out. No time to admire her work however. Goliath was back. Catwoman leapt off her first assailant, rolling across the floor and coming up with the rifle. Instead of aiming however, held the barrel like a baseball bat. "Batter up."

The thwack of metal hitting skull was impossibly loud. _Geez that guy had a hollow head._ He sagged, eyes rolling back in his head and fell; sliding into a display case and knocking it over. Catwoman glanced down at her makeshift club. The barrel was bent at an improbable angle. _Well, this won't fire again._

The rifle's magazine clattered to the floor followed by the charging handle she ripped from its housing. Catwoman tossed the useless weapon aside. _Now where'd he go._

"Freeze Catwoman!" A cadre of security guards marched in and encircled the thief.

"Boys, the criminals are back there." She pointed to the room filled with destruction. "I'm not here steal anything tonight."

 _Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this._ "Hands up!" That was the head guard.

"Seriously? You boys are really in over your heads." Catwoman cocked her head to the side, "but if you insist."

Selina's whip lashed out faster than any of the guards could react. It wrapped itself around the leader who suddenly found himself airborne. Catwoman met him halfway and dropped him with an elbow to the jaw. _That's one._ Not giving them time to respond, Selina leapt at the closest guard.

The costumed hero slammed into the guard at full force, sending him to the floor. Just as quickly she bounced off of him, leaving him handcuffed.

 _Two left._ The remaining duo just stood, mouths agape at what they just saw. One of them decided to cut and run, yet Selina was already prepared. Her bolas crossed the distance between them in an instant. They wrapped up his legs and sent him spawning with a satisfying thud.

Catwoman sauntered towards the remaining guard who was firmly planted in place. _He's kinda cute._ "I told you guys you were outmatched, but no one wants to listen do they."

"You're going to listen right?" She was pressed up against him now. He was practically shaking as she rubbed her leg against his. She traced a claw down his uniformed chest and looked up at him with her sultry green eyes. "Aren't you?"

He managed a nod and Catwoman smiled. She leapt up and kissed him square on the lips. "Now run along."

Moments later, the damage was done. The Riddler had long since fled. Catwoman looked at the slumped bodies on the floor and the damage done to the wall Goliath hit. "I suck at this hero thing."

Selina retreated to one of her dive bars after her successful thwarting. Unfortunately, she now had to fend off the multitude of suitors that, amped up on liquid courage, felt that had a chance with her.

"I'm not interested in any deals." She didn't look up from her drink. "Go away."

"I'm not here to convince you."

Selina turned slightly and saw the disguised face of the guardian. Oddly, Selina wasn't even surprised that she had survived her encounter with a Talon. "Oh it's you."

"So you're going to drag me back in chains? Is that how you'll get help?"

"If need be. I did not come here for my sake however, I came for yours." Her tone didn't change, but there was a menace about it that didn't go unnoticed.

"Why should I, you're nothing but a stone cold killer with no emotions. You don't feel anything about what you do! What do you have to say about that?!" She faced the beer but shouted at her, who remained silent. "You don't have anything to say about that do you? Just hide in your mask and your armor."

The Guardian let out a long sigh and Selina was gifted merciful silence. It did not last long however as the white mask hit the bar next to her. The bar went quiet, even the TV seemed to go silent.

"Look me in the eye girl." It came out in a growl and was clearly not a request.

Selina said nothing, and instead reached for her drink. Her motion was interrupted by her partner who, despite her small size, hauled her out of the stool and turned Catwoman to face her.

She was immediately repulsed but did as she was commanded. Her companion might have been pretty at one point, but that point was long past. A deep scar started above her left eye and continued down to the cheek below. Her left eye was completely black, but that wasn't the worst part. That went to her right eye. Angry crimson dominated the eye until not a hint of white remained. Even her pupil was not black but rather an even deeper shade of red. As if it the face needed completion, a smaller scar traveled across her cheek to the corner of her mouth while a spider web scar adorned the side of her face. Her hair, what Selina could see, was bone white. It looked flat and lifeless. _Dead_.

"Now you see why I have a mask," The guardian's face just inches from Selina's. "And now you see why I'm helping you." She released the thief who slumped back down into her stool. Already the visage before her was threatening to bring her beer back up.

"They did that to you?" Selina finally managed to stutter out.

She nodded while redoning the mask. "And that's just my face."

"The story of the gem is more complicated than your books tell you." The pair had retreated to Selina's apartment where Selina started to research the Owls. The Guardian had removed her mask and now looked at her with those burning eyes.

"How so?" Selina looked up from her computer.

The Guardian sat down, those mismatched eyes burning into her own. "Back in the beginning of Gotham, before it became whatever it is today, it was a smaller settlement. Yet, there were people that controlled the way things were."

"The aristocrats."

"You could call them that yes. Murder, extortion, bribery, and racketeering were the norms. Yet people had a nasty habit of not keeping their mouths' shut. To go truly underground and pull the strings, they needed someone to carry out their darker deeds. They opted for a woman, thinking she could be more easily controlled."

"It was the 1600s when Gotham was just founded as a city." Selina stated flatly, but she felt like she knew where this conversation was going. "She was the first talon?"

The Guardian merely nodded, "The fools picked out an orphan, trained her to be the best and used her. The day she got wise and rebelled they killed her. Then they brought her back to life."

"Brought her back to life?"

For a while her companion said nothing. Those mismatched eyes seem to bore into her. After several long moments, "I've heard that there is a man living that refuses to die. Is that true?"

"Several of them, but you may be referring to Ra's Al'Ghul." Selina noted that her companion shivered at the mention of that name. She pointed to the Guide to Villains book on her table. "He has some sort of tank he gets dunked in."

"They did something similar to what he does, but with an added twist. Rather than deal with a potential rebellion from a talon; they got a magician by the name of Zatara to bind her soul, if you believe in such things, to a gem." The Guardian looked down. "The gem you have."

Selina exploded in a stream of curses and expletives. "No, no, no… you aren't fucking serious." Selina began to pace the room in a near panic. "You can't be serious about this!"

"I'm sorry, but I am."

Selina nearly pounced on her guest. "If the Court knows I have the gem, they will stop at nothing to get it back from me. A Talon is nearly impossible to stop."

"I know."

This was all way over Selina's pay grade, and she needed to put an end to it. "What do I need to do? Throw it in the sea? Smash it on a rock?"

"You need to find a magician and release the soul."

Selina snorted. "This isn't the 1600s, a magician is not something I can just find in the yellow pages. Well, not a real one."

Her guest pointed to the book. "That doesn't contain anything?"

 _Inspiration!_ Selina started flipping through the book at a rapid pace. "You may actually be right about all this. There is one. Here." She stopped and flipped the book over. Zatanna's picture from one of her shows was present along with a description of her supposed powers.

"It'll have to do."

"We just need to find her." Selina set the book down, and then stared at her companion for a long time. "You know a lot about the history of this gem. Why?"

The Guardian looked away. "My name. My real name when it mattered was Aminah. I was and still am the first Talon."

"Damnit!"

Aminah studied the Zatanna's picture for a long time. "You need to go find and save this one now."

"Save, save, save. What are you Walmart?" Selina shouted at her, yet she was unmoved. Instead Aminah held up the book; her finger pointing out Zatanna's name. _Zatanna Zatara._ "Fuck!"

Wind rustled through Zatanna's apartment. It wasn't the best she could do, but still it was home. The magician, and all powerful sorceress, turned off restlessly in her sleep. Something was off. Her eyes shot open as a gloved hand covered her mouth. The mage struggled for air.

"Try to cast one spell, make one gesture and you get hauled out of here like luggage." Catwoman spoke to the now awake Zatanna. When she nodded affirmatively Selina removed her hand from her mouth.

"Can't you just say 'hello' like a normal person?" Zatanna responded flatly.

"It's overrated. Gather your things we need to go." Selina had moved to the window.

Zatanna barely stirred and instead looked over at her clock. "Are we going to a party? At 2...37 in the morning?"

"No, but a party is coming here. One you don't want to be in." Catwoman looked at her. "Hurry up or you're going in your birthday suit."

"Fine, fine." Zatanna scooted out of bed and starting grabbing items. Selina watched in silence as the magician moved around. _Magician or not that's a sweet ass._ "Geez. Fucking cat. Why are you doing this?"

"I could say that I need you for a job. You haven't turned me down before after all. This is to save your ass."

"Why?"

"Cause Batman isn't here to save it!"

"What?!"

"No time. Move!" As if to punctuate the situation an incessant pounding started the door. "We're too late!"

Selina miscalculated. The added mass of Zatanna clinging for life threw off her swing. The duo slammed into the adjoining building; startling the occupant within as their bodies pressed again the glass. She did manage to rotate in time, but that also meant she took the brunt of the hit. She managed to croak out. "Up."

Catwoman's bones popped as she made it to the roof.

"You know," Zatanna lectured. "A portal would of be easier. And safer."

"I hate magic." Selina massaged a bicep.

"What was that?"

Catwoman tossed Zatanna her bag; wincing as she did. "Let's go."

"So what's this all about?" Zatanna said as they entered Selina's apartment. Selina didn't answer right away, instead she was making the door close. Somewhat satisfied as it hung loosely on its' hinges she responded.

"I had a job the other night." She said, pulling off her goggles.

"Okay?" Zatanna blinked several times. "You dragged me here to brag?"

"I recovered a gem of some kind and ever since then things have gone to shit." The gloves came off.

"That's fantastic but not a reason to come kidnap me."

"I'm getting there. Sorry, make yourself at home. Everything's gone to shit and the gem came with an added bonus." Selina went into her bedroom and came back out with the Guardian. "This."

"A person?" Zatanna asked from the couch. "It came with a person?"

"Not quite." Selina's turned towards her mute companion. "You tell her."

Aminah proceeded to fill in the skeptical magician on the events that led up them standing in Selina's apartment. When it was all done Zatanna tapped her fingers nervously against the armrest. "So you're saying a relative of mine did this?"

"Yes, and you can undo it or do it again."

"I don't intend to ever do it." Zatanna replied.

Selina's shuffled back into the room with coffee. "You wouldn't have had a choice in the matter. We think they seek to bind Batman to a gem."

"Hmmm, that is bad." Zatanna thought for a second. "May I see your gem?"

Selina's nodded and left the room. When she did the magician leaned towards Aminah. "I get the impression you aren't telling the whole story."

The masked figure betrayed no emotion. "Yes."

"Personal or political reasons?"

Aminah cocked her head to the side. "Yes."

"Oye, no wonder she called me." Selina returned and offered up the jewel. Zatanna studied it with a critical eye. "Definitely magic. I can feel it. Hold on."

Zatanna waved her hands and a swirl of light appeared. Just as quickly the light disappeared. The magician traced an imaginary line between the gem and the Guardian. "Interesting. I can see the connection. Can you remove your mask please?"

"As you wish." Aminah reached up and pulled off her mask. It hit the table with a thud leaving her scarred visage in its' place.

"Oh my….." Zatanna looked at Selina then to Aminah and back at Selina. "Interesting."

"What?" Selina didn't understand what was going on at all.

"Nothing." The magician looked back at the Guardian. "I know this might seem odd, but I need to see the rest of you."

Again the head cocked to the side but she complied. Both living ladies watched silently as bits and pieces of armor and clothing were discarded.

Selina's eyes widened in surprise. Aminah was an attractive woman, or she was at one point. Now her entire body was horrifically mutilated. Ancient symbols were carved into her flesh. There didn't seem to be a single spot that was clear of the strange markings.

"Interesting." Zatanna carefully extended a hand to Aminah. "May I?"

Aminah nodded and the magician started tracing out the symbols. "They did bind her to the gem. These symbols….that's what they do. It can be dispelled."

Aminah's eyes seemed to flare at that. _Was that hope?_ "Not yet."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"It is, but your friend comes first. That's what you want."

"Ugh. Right." Selina facepalmed for a second before looking back up. "How does one get into the owls layer?"

"Through the Undercity. You need a key."

"Of course. A damn key." _Sounds like a job for my favorite vitamin: C4._ Selina thought for several moments. A smirk formed on her face as she realized what needed to happen. "And I know just where to get it."

 _It always seems like everyone in Gotham was a collector. Yet if there was one person in Gotham that had the greatest collection, it would have to be a bird. Oswald Cobblepot was just the bird. Known as the Penguin he was short in stature and wide in girth. Operates out of his very exclusive club The Iceberg Lounge. His claws were everywhere in Gotham crime. If there was a special relic, he was bound to have it._

Selina considered all this as she entered the lounge. The black cocktail dress clung to her form as she walked in; bag slung over her shoulder. Security was a breeze for the master thief. A display of her canyon of cleavage and her sultry smirk was enough to get her past the array of guards. _Men._ She mused as she took in the grander of the club. The sounds of music, gambling, and other vices filled her ears. Selina paused at a poker table where the stakes were pushed ever higher. A crowd formed around the no limit game as the cards were dealt. _Everyone thinks this is where the show is. Not even close._

Selina slunk past the gaming tables, the sounds of dice and marbles were punctuated by cheers and jeers. Fortunes were made and lost in an instant. She kept moving. _If he had a vault it would be here._ Her eyes scanned the room once more. _Down below, not above ground. Guess I'm due for a outfit change._

"Excuse me," She found a guard. "Can you direct me to the little girl's room?"

She almost felt sorry for the guy. He was attractive, but probably had more brawn than brains. He stared deep into her cleavage before answering. "Down the hall here it'll be the third door."

"Thanks!" She gave him her sultry smile; one that promised a host of unlady like activities.

"Do you need any help?" He called out to her as she slithered away.

"Not since I was 3." Selina smirked. _Way too easy._

Selina walked into the bathroom, immediately checking for occupancy and picking the 3rd stall. It wasn't out of any reverence or habit; that's where the air vent was. Her dress hit the floor leaving her nearly nude. Yet just as quickly, the nudity was covered up as her usual Catwoman attire slipped on. She doffed everything in her oversized purse and got to work.

 _Casinos and lounges are a facade. Penguin, a man worth millions, was gracious to his friends and guests but notoriously cheap all the glitz and glamour everything was just cheap. That cheapness was easy to exploit._

The air vent bent under Selina's fingers as she pried it open. Grabbing her bag she vaulted into the vent, being sure to make her impromptu entranceway somewhat presentable to prying eyes. Catwoman slid down the vents, traversing floors unseen by whatever security Penguin had in place. She knew however she was getting close.

The air was getting colder, more crisp. More controlled. Selina sniffed the air. Almost there. Catwoman looked through a grate to the floor below. The floor was unlike all the others she passed. _Got it!_ The vent, like everything else here, came apart easily in her hands. Carefully, she stuck her head into the room.

No cameras were to be seen. That didn't mean they weren't there, just in places that Selina couldn't find. Worse though was the floor. Experience told her that it was studded with rows upon rows of pressure sensors. Stay in one place too long as it'll trigger. Selina pulled on her goggles.

The telltale flicker of infrared beams crisscrossed the room at regular intervals. Well, he's not cheap here at least. Selina mused. This was certainly the right spot to look. _Fortunately I know what to look for._ Catwoman dropped to the floor, immediately leaping off before she triggered the sensors. She flipped and did handstands til she was up against the wall.

Her claws dug in as she climbed up the surface. Once she was over the tallest beam she crawled sideways. _Have to do this quickly._ She pushed off the wall, falling rather dramatically to the center of the room. As she did, Selina twisted her body so she was doing a belly flop. Her whip lashed out and grabbed one of the conveniently located lights.

Catwoman swung across the room, hitting the opposite wall and digging in. Now she was able to turn and survey the prizes in piece. Of course Penguin had the usual assortment of rare and valuable goods; ancient swords, valuable art. _But not a key. Where would he keep it._ Selina slithered along the wall, passing more and more displays. She was not having luck with this search and running out of time.

"Batman has not been around for several days."

Selina froze where she was. Several footsteps announced the arrival of another party into the treasure room. She couldn't turn to look to see who had arrived, lest she give her position away, instead she was forced to listen

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It is bad. He went into the Undercity and didn't come back." _Great now everyone knows._

"So?" Selina mused on these two goofs. Because they weren't setting off alarms there must be a specific spot on the floor to walk. More likely however they had a tag on them that told the alarms to disarm. _Not good for me._

"So, he doesn't reappear what happens then?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Madmen like the Joker would love to tear this city apart. It's bad for the boss's business."

"I didn't think about it that way."

"Of course not. That's why you're a grunt. Come on, Penguin's Gotham stuff is this way."

Selina was motionless as the two idiot guards left the room. _Thanks boys!_ She thought as she silently followed the two idiots. The fact that they didn't hear her claws sink into the wall spoke volumes about the quality of the guards Penguin hired. She plodded behind them, watching carefully as they turned the corner, then did the same.

 _My my. You've been holding out on me little bird._ Catwoman's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the impressive stock of Gotham memorabilia. Original jerseys from the Gotham football team, items from collections long past, and items from the World's Fair. _That's what I'm after._ Selina carefully slunk down til she was next to the exhibit, allowing her to examine each item. Unfortunately, she didn't see a key or anything that looked like a key.

 _Think cat think! You can't just hang here all day waiting for the right answer._ It was times like this Selina wished she read more history, but growing up a seat urchin didn't leave much time for fancy learning. Catwoman jarred her head for information, her body getting anxious for the answer.

That answer came in a classic poster pressed into a display case. One of the impressive, for 1900, automatons was in the foreground with Wondercity in the background. _That's it! They're the key!_ Selina looked around from her hiding spot and found one of the old behemoths. Catwoman's whip lashed out and she dangled precariously over the glass enclosure.

Her claws sank into the glass and cut deep into the display case, extracting the core of the robot and the internal key. Dutifully. She replaced the missing glass piece and returned to her air vent.

Moments later, Selina emerged from the bathroom, slightly worn but successful. She once again passed that same guard she spoke to earlier. She batted her emerald irises at him. "Thank you, I feel ever so much better."

"Ahh…..enjoy your stay?"

"Oh I'll enjoy more than that."

The knock on Trent's door woke him out of his slumber. Begrudgingly he dragged himself up. He was was certainly not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Selina Kyle leaned against his door. Trent, as angry as he was at her, couldn't help but admire her generous curves. A grey V neck covered her chest while providing a window into the deep sea of cleavage Selina possessed. Her long fit legs were shown off by a too short pleated skirt. Hatred aside, he was getting aroused by her body. Selina's smile was wide and enticing. "Ready to be a hero?"

"Why?"

"Cause there are soooo many benefits." Selina twirled giving the briefest glimpse of her butt. She advanced towards him leading him back to into his apartment; a naughty gleam in her eyes.

Selina knew exactly what to do. One step right in front of the other. It made her hips pop and put a serious strut to her walk. The cat burglar pushed Trent back into a chair. She stood before him and late her entire body gyrate.

Tent watched in fascination as Selina moved; her hips rocked back and forth to some invisible beat while her breasts bounced within their confines. Selina pivoted, giving a sidelong profile before moving again. Her hands clung to her sweater, at first pulling it down taut against her body. Selina leaned forward giving Trent a commanding view of her milky white cleavage. She snapped back making her boobs bounce nicely.

She spun around again so she was facing away from him. Carefully, she pulled on her sweater, the grey material sliding achingly slow across her taut body. Soon it was up over head. Carelessly she tossed it behind her as she continued her dance. Selina turned back to face him.

Her generous chest was clad in just a black lacy bra. If he looked closely he might be able to see the outline of her areolas, yet his vision was locked onto her entire body as it moved around, flowing gracefully like water. He didn't even notice when she advanced on him, mounting the chair so she was just inches from his face.

Trent forced himself to meet her gleaming green eyes. Despite the sea of cleavage that even now pressed into his chest.

"There are advantages to being good you know. Cause sometimes you get to be so bad…." Selina moaned it out in a husky voice while licking her lips. Her voice dripped with desire.

"Fine. I'll help you."

"You will?!" Selina embraced him, sending his face between her boobs. She launched herself off him, ripping him from paradise. The thief had nearly put her shirt back on when she paused. Her hands went to her and pulled apart the clasp of her bra.

Pulling the garment free she tossed it at her new partner. "Down payment for later."

Meanwhile back at Selina's apartment Zatanna sat across from Aminah. The magician looked at her critically. "You need to know something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back and sunburnt. Rather than make you wait for me to keep editing everything I'm giving a little treat. So here's the next chapter. It's a little different from the others but contains the usual sexiness and humor. Hopefully it'll expand a certain character's story. Thanks everyone for your support, reviews and criticism. Enjoy!**

The wooden bridge groaned as footfalls clamored over it. The steps were hurried; a full speed dash where one misstep could send the runner hurdling to the ground. _No time for anything slower._ Aminah thought as she made her dash. All her equipment jingled on her person as if to announce her escape, as did the package she held protectively against her chest.

The redhead skidded to a halt at the end of the bridge in front of a waiting horseman. Few words were exchanged and she tossed him her remaining coin and presented him with her bundle.

"Get as far away from here as you can."

"What about you?" His horse moved uneasily, signalling the owners distress."

"It's too late, I'll delay them." Aminah opened the bundle, revealing the black hair and bright green eyes of a child. Her child. "I'm sorry little one."

She offered up the child to her friend, giving one last smile before it disappeared to a frown. "Go."

Aminah turned back towards the bridge as the rider disappeared. Already a cavalcade of footfalls echoed towards her. She drew in her breath and slowly advanced towards them.

"Make this easy girl, surrender!" The leader, clad in an owl mask announced to her.

"I was taught never to surrender!" Aminah drew her sword and tossed the sheath aside. "...by you."

"Kill her." It was stated so matter of fact, as if were a foregone conclusion. Yet, she was not so easily pushed aside.

"Is she alive?" The leader asked. All around them over a dozen soldiers of the owls lay where they fell. Their rogue Talon had sliced through their ranks but fell to their numbers.

"Barely." One of his minions checked the defeated Aminah. Her breathing came in shallow slow breaths.

The owl reached into his pocket and pulled out a large gem. Already priceless, it's value was soon going to beyond calculation. "Get the wizard."

Aminah opened her eyes again. The memory of her death done playing over in her mind. They were underground now, in the basement of a nameless building. Selina called it her working area. A vast array of exercise equipment at the ready for her routine. Selina has offered their use to her, but it served her no purpose. No need to exercise when you're dead.

Aminah, now known as the Guardian, cocked her head to the side as she observed Selina; as if the motion would make following her gymnastic routine any easier. Sweat poured off the thief's body as she went about her exercise. Selina's black pants conformed to her toned legs as she worked the pommel; the material groaning from the effort of staying together.

Beads of perspiration dripped down her body before pooling in her cleavage. Already her grey tank top was turned near transparent from the sweat she let out. Her black sports bra too heaved and groaned as it struggled against her chest. Her boobs fought for freedom against the garment, and by all accounts they were winning. Aminah knew that Selina was, by all accounts, a sexual sensual creature. One need only watch her routine to see that. _The complete opposite of me._

A million possibilities ran through Aminah's head, but one still kept coming up."Hard to believe huh?"

Zatanna had been sitting next to her and noticed her movement. The magician had informed her about the possibility of their lineage. It was the eyes. Brilliant emerald green irises. Zatanna explained that she saw her as she used to be, not as she was. A body free of scars, with large green eyes and a wild mane of flame red hair. That was 400 years ago. Now she was a slave bound to a stone, a killing machine if necessary. She had been used that way before. Not by Selina though, nor Zatanna who know held the stone for both their sakes.

"I don't understand."

"Batman will know. DNA testing is easy." Zatanna explained what it was earlier, but the Guardian didn't understand. She didn't need to. Trent had appeared through the doorway. He hefted a large case in one hand as he walked over to a table.

"I still have contacts with the DoD and they were kind enough to send me this." He explained to Selina who had halted her workout to examine the case. He popped the seals and withdrew a large black firearm. "These are officially called Incendiary Explosive Projectiles or IEPs."

"Catchy name." Selina responded.

"Unofficially they're called Cherry Poppers." He pulled out a carton of bullets. "They hit the target, it arms the tip, and after a millisecond, it explodes filling whatever it hit with napalm."

"Sounds useful." Selina picked up the large handgun. "Why use a Mk. 23?"

"Only gun that could withstand firing them." Trent put another box aside, not noticing Selina's movement until it was too late. "No! Don't…!"

The report of the gun was impossibly loud, rebounding around the room until it faded away. The combat dummy that was Selina's target lay in a smoking ruin; the round having done its' job.

"You couldn't have just trusted me?"

Selina blew the smoke still rising out of the barrel like she'd seen in countless movies. Already the room was filling with the acrid smell of burning plastic and foam. "This was more fun."

Trent just stared at her. "I'm taking that back when we're done. These should handle any of those Talons if they are what you say."

"You could go ask the one over there." Selina pointed to where Zatanna and the Guardian were sitting. The magician was still covering her ears. Without much else, Trent walked over.

"So you're Zatanna?"

"That's correct.

"A Magician? Like stage magic?"

"So much more, but sure." Zatanna nodded. She had gotten this speech countless times and knew exactly where it was heading. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Sure." Trent sat down next to her.

"My bag please? Thank you." Zatanna pawed through it before coming out with her top hat. "Normal hat right?"

"Looks normal."

"A wave of the hand and flick of the wrist and…" The magician reached in and pulled out a rabbit. " ..a bunny!"

Trent was unimpressed.

"No?" She reached back inside. "How about a dove?"

"Eh."

"Hard to please huh? Let me try one more thing." This time Zatanna's entire arm disappeared inside the hat. She fished around before taking it out once again. "Boxers?"

"Why do you have those in there?"

Zatanna merely shrugged. "Beats me. They're yours after all."

"Those aren't…." He checked his pants. "...mine. How'd you do that?"

"Magic!" Zatanna's eyes sparkled with delight.

"Whatcha doing?" Selina appeared behind Trent and pressed her sweaty cleavage into the back of his head.

Trent sighed in defeat; he was surrounded. "Zatanna demonstrated her magic and stolen my underwear. Can I have those back please?"

"Nope. Not until you apologize." The mage crossed her arms over her chest.

"Apologize? For what?"

"Not believing me." She regarded Selina. "Is he always like this."

"Always." Selina smirked then smiled widely. "Say, can I borrow that for a second?"

"My hat? I suppose." Zatanna handed over her famous top hat. "What are you thinking Selina?"

Catwoman started to fish around inside. "You stole his boxers right?"

"Yeah. And you need to wash these by the way." Trent said nothing at the dig. The two women were simply too much for him to try and handle.

"So…" Selina reached it further. Trent yelped and shot upright. "The path you took is still there."

"Cut that out!" The beleaguered man shouted, swatting at his crotch.

"Make me." Selina stuck her tongue out at him. "Most guys would kill for this chance you know."

What no one else could see was Selina slowly jerking Trent off through the magic gate way of the hat. Zatanna and Aminah both watched with fascination and disdain as his pants bulged then rhythmically expanded and contracted in size. "I'm surprised you never thought of this Zatanna."

"My mind isn't as twisted as yours." She responded, her eyes glued to the wanton display of sexuality.

Selina sped up her pace causing Trent to gasp and paw at his crotch, desperately fighting against his approaching orgasm. He barely managed to croak out 'Stop it!' between moans of pleasure.

"Not until you apologize to the magician. She has feelings you know." Her hand crept lower, letting his cock rest for now as she grabbed ahold of his balls. "Geez these things are full."

Selina slunk up to him and whispered in his ear. "You didn't rub one out lately did you? It feels like you didn't."

Trent gasped as she pulled at his testicles causing his attempt to retrieve the hat and magical portal contained within to end in a complete failure. Beaten but not yet full defeated he tried to cross his legs in an attempt to prevent further attacks.

"Ooh, feisty aren't you. That won't stop me though." Catwoman switched from pulling and kneading his testicles to tickling. In an instant his legs shot back open. "There we go. All you have to do is play nice."

Trent sighed in defeat, even as he continued to grunt in pleasure. Selina worked her hand in a fury across his cock; his pants darkening where precum freely flowed from the tip. "Are you going to say it?"

"I'm gonna cum." He groaned, both annoyed and pleased with the outcome.

"You ain't cumming until you apologize mister." Her pace slowed to a painful tease.

Sweat poured of his forehead as Trent tried to hold back his orgasm. "Fine. Zatanna, I apologize."

"More." Selina tightened her grip on his cock.

"I'm sorry I doubted you were a really magician." He squeaked out.

"Apology accepted." Zatanna managed, holding in gales of laughter at his misery.

"Can I cum now?"

"Sure. You deserve it big guy." Catwoman resumed her pace and Trent sighed in relieve. A calm settled on his face as he welcomed his impending orgasm. For weeks such a delight was coming to him and now that it was going to happen he felt nothing but relief.

"Just a little more…" He sighed pleasurably.

"Like this?" Selina asked, changing her technique slightly.

"Yeah….oh that feels good." Trent responded. "Gonna cum now. Any second…."

Zatanna ripped the hat out of Selina's hand, closing off the portal in the process. "That's enough."

Both parties gasped in surprise. Selina was more than willing to let him cum this time. He had being such a good boy. Trent though was fuming. _Denied again._

"Goddammit!" He shouted in frustration.

"You'll have to go finish that yourself." Zatanna stated, pointing to the giant wet spot on his crotch. "We have work to do."

Dejected, Trent turned to Catwoman. "Say Selina...could you?"

"Sorry, the moment has passed." She said in a mixture of humor, regret and mocking.

 _Subtle. Real subtle._ Catwoman thought as she studied her surroundings. _Is everyone a cliché at this point?_ Selina noted the plants pressing out against the glass of the greenhouse. _Geez just put a beacon out next time Ivy._

In her quest to free Batman Catwoman realized she needed allies. She had two in mind, at least two she was on almost good terms with. _And here's one of them._ Selina didn't need Poison Ivy, but having a super powered half goddess as backup never hurt. _Especially if that code doesn't work._

Catwoman jumped down from her perch, cautiously approaching the greenhouse. Poison Ivy wasn't known for traps but she was known for a hatred of humanity. _And my visit will be sure to provoke that._

"Selina…." The word came in a harsh tone. "Why'd you come here?"

 _Well there goes surprise._ "I have something for you." Selina reached into her bag of tricks and pulled out several roses. "Yours I believe."

"They are." Pamela hissed. "Found them did you?"

"Race night. What's the plan this time?"

"None of your business!" Poison Ivy snapped back. "Put them down and leave. Unless you're not just a delivery girl."

"Not exactly. I need a favor."

"A favor?" Catwoman made out Pam's green eyes shifting in the distance.

"Yes" Selina went on to explain further. "I need a woman's touch."

"Interesting offer you have, but what do I get?" Ivy made herself known, sprawling out from her mini jungle as the plants made way for had to admit she was an attractive woman. Green skin complimented flame red hair. Her figure was shapely with large breasts barely contained in a torn up red shirt. She didn't wear pants but instead a ring of leaves covered her womanhood. _I wonder what she was like before the accident._

"My gratitude? She offered.

"Not good enough!" Pam slammed a fist into a table and the entire greenhouse shook as her plants reacted. "I need more than just empty words from you Catwoman!"

"How about a tailor? I can get your shirt fixed and…."

"No!" Pam's fist tightened.

"Well there goes my girl's night suggestion." Selina reasoned. "How about this."

Catwoman reached into her belt and pulled out a pamphlet. The same one she had taken weeks ago at the Gotham museum. The thief offered it to Ivy. "There's a new exhibition coming. Plants of the world. Surely you want to add more to your…..collection."

".. and you'll do this for me? Just because?"

"Trading favors." Selina offered. Pam took a long in deciding. She watched as the plant goddesses eyes flicked back and forth over the brochure. _She's taking far too long...that means…_

Catwoman rolled, barely dodging the vine that was coming to grab her. She spun as she came up armed with the forbidden gun in one hand and a bottle of weed killer in the other. "No tricks Ivy."

The loud crack of the gun filled the greenhouse. The vine that tried attacking Selina writhed in agony as it burned from the inside out. Selina pointed the firearm around the room, feeling a little silly she was threatening plants. "Anyone else? Anyone?"

"No games Ivy. Deal or no deal."

Rage filled Ivy's face. "Deal."

"Good and no I'm not shaking your hand over it." Catwoman put away the plant killing spray but refused to release the firearm. "It's been fun Red, we need to do this again soon."

"OUT, now!." Pamela seethed.

"I´m already gone." Selina left the scene slightly dismayed but also enthused. _Well that worked. Sorta. Hopefully my next house call will go better._

 _Well, I know I'm in the right place._ Selina thought, killing the engine of her motorcycle. After her encounter with Poison Ivy she decided she needed to be a little more casual. After a quick wardrobe change she traded in the catsuit for a jacket and jeans, thermal goggles for a helmet and a utility belt for a purse. Casual was safe against someone as off kilter as Harley Quinn.

Catwoman stood before the warehouse, the red blinking lights declaring it to be Joker's hideout. _Like you couldn't be more obvious._ She thought. "Well, time to meet a real dish."

"Hold it!" Two thugs aka morons appeared on either side of Catwoman. "What do we have here?"

"Looks like Catwoman."

"I'm here to see your boss." Selina explained.

They ignored her request. "How'd you find our secret lair?"

"Yeah how'd you find us?" The shorter of the two added in. _Why does she allow these guys to run around with guns!?_

"Boys…as much as I'd like to chat, I really need to see your boss."

"She's busy and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Alright. I've had a long ass day. I've already met Poison Ivy. I'm standing here, she isn´t. So imagine how that went." Selina's voice dropped to a growl. "Get your boss and tell her I'm here to see her.

"Or, I'll go see myself. With you at my side or at my feet." She threatened, cracking her knuckles. "Decide. Now."

"Uhhh….I'll go tell Harley." One thug scampered away.

"Right answer." The situation defused, Selina pulled out a tube of lipstick and reapplied her chosen shade. "Want some?"

The thug shook his head and Selina made kissing noises. "Your loss."

The other moron returned and roughly grabbed her arm. "The boss will see you."

Selina made a mental note of her course as she was carried through the labyrinthine warehouse that Harley had turned into the new Joker's Gang Hideout. All around her she heard the noises of nefarious deeds being done. The thief was marched up a set of stairs and into a chamber comically designed to look like a throne room, well if one considered Karo Carts historically accurate.

"What brings the cat here?" Harley demanded in a high, almost whiney tone. The criminal mastermind, and Selina used that term loosely, sat high above everyone else. Catwoman was surprised to see that Harley wasn't dressed in her black and red jumpsuit nor her Ill advised red bustier. Instead, she was in bright pink pajamas and bunny feet. "Nice outfit."

"It's casual friday." Harley snapped back. Selina noticed the bunny's eyes were replaced with cross stitching. _Of course._

"She said she needed to see you." Thug 1 explained.

Harley slumped back in her throne and murmured. "Fine you knuckleheads! You get away with it this time! Leave us!"

Catwoman ripped her arm free of the thugs grip. "Good to see you too Harley. Why yes this is a new lipstick. Thanks for noticing.."

"So…." Harley leapt off her throne and grabbed her bat. She bounced it off her hand as she climbed down the steps. "...What do you need this time? You never come visit just to talk!"

"I have a phone you know."

"Yes, yes so do I. I follow your instagram too. Nice vacation pictures by the way. I catched some of my boys drooling over that one of you in the black bikini.""

*whack*

A beer bottle shattered under the blonde's bat. "But we never see each other face to face. Have lunches. Go to brunch! Making heads go munch, munch, munch!"

"I...uh…" _I'm in over my head. As usual._

"So what is it? What drove you out of the shadows to meet little old me?"

"I need your men." Catwoman admitted. "I'm planning something big and I need them as a distraction."

"Something big huh?" Harley took a swipe with her bat and sent a trash can flying across the room.

Selina took a step back. "Possibly the greatest heist of them all."

"Heist you say? Treasure? Pirate gold?!" The psychotic woman exclaimed. Selina wanted to shake her head and tell her no; to tell her she was actually going to rescue Batman. Yet, there was no knowing how the blonde would take that news. _Better not mention big and brooding around her._

"Yes, treasure." Selina feigned excitement. "A great big hunk of it."

"I'm afraid it's impossible." Harley's tone got much darker. "With Mr. J behind bars I need all my boys to protect me. Who knows who'll come after me. Old Burn Face might get the dumb idea to go after our turf."

 _No one. No one wants your brand of crazy Harley. Except me._ "So there's nothing I can do to convince you to help?"

"I heard you had a new boyfriend." Harley stated. "Is he any good? Better than Bats?"

 _Does everyone know about my life. Some thief I am._ "He's not my boyfriend."

"Do you sucky sucky every boy you meet?" the blonde made the obvious gesture.

"Not all." Already Selina was looking for an escape route.

"That's too bad, he could be quite the charmer." Harley sighed and let the bat fall from her grip. "I could use a good lay. Mr J in jail and those goons out there aren't there for me. Old Harley could use a ride."

"So is there anything I can do for your help?" The thief reiterated. She had no interest in delving into Harley's love life. The thought filled her with dread. _Trent doesn't even deserve that._

Harley pursed her lips, "Well...there is one thing….."

"I think I hate this." Selina stated, pulling down her tank top that kept riding up.

"Wash!" Harley commanded, throwing a bucket of soapy water onto the car before them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Little backstory: I had my holiday and then started a new job within my company. Abruptly sent to England for 2 weeks. Then a huge bout of writer's block and etc. I'm back now! Thanks for waiting. I also realized I'm an idiot and the scene breaks I was using weren't porting into Fanfiction. I apologize for that and I'm trying something new.**

"Wash!" Harley commanded, throwing a bucket of soapy water onto the car before them.

"Of all the…." Selina murmured. It was an insane idea from a truly insane person. She only agreed to it because she needed Harley's help. "At least she didn't drag Ivy in on this."

The sun poured down on the duo and their collected cars. Oh yes, the cars. High end sports cars that glistened in the sun as the pair and several other ladies worked them over. "Get scrubbing!"

Catwoman had to admit that Harley was quite pretty sans makeup. The blonde had her hair back in two tails, her fit frame crammed into a black and red bikini. Despite the very loose shirt Harley wore Selina was still able to make out flashes of bikini top and bottom. Judging by the appreciative stares from passers by, Harley's choice in outfit was well received. There was no mistaking the crazy in her blue eyes however.

Selina on the hand was dressed more conservatively. Conservative meaning that she was at least wearing pants, and by pants they were black short shorts that clung to her ample rear. The white ties of her bikini occasionally peeked out under her white top. Her top slid upwards with every movement, exposing the firm lines of her taut stomach and when she tried to pull it down again the fire patterned bikini top was exposed. Selina was all for grabbing attention, but only when she wanted it, and certainly not in this situation.

"Did you have to pick up my clothes too?" Selina whined.

"You want my men, you'll do it my way." Harley noted in a moment of sanity. "Now scrub, or you're doing this naked!"

"Bruce, you better still be alive cause I'm going to kill you." Selina fished around the bucket in front of her and pulled out a sponge; ringing it once before polishing the bright red Audi R8.

The lecherous owner of said car was standing behind Selina. He alternated between uncomfortably close and far enough away he'd have an unobstructed view of her butt. _I hope he tips well at least._ Selina thought as she rubber away a speck of dirt; well aware how the action was making her butt shake.

When she was satisfied the bikini clad thief pulled back and admired her work. "She's ready."

"I bet she is." He replied, grinding Selina's gears with innuendo. "Say do you work privately? I have some other things that could use polishing."

The thought of doing anything other than robbing this man blind caused Selina to shake. The sponge in her hand dripped all remaining liquid out such was her death grip. "No. Move along dear, I have another client to handle."

Selina sauntered away, skillfully ducking behind another car as she went. She let out a thankful sigh as the car pulled away, not caring if the man paid or not. "Is this what you do on your days off?"

She tensed for a second then relaxed as she recognized the voice. Turning, she found Trent leaning against a classic muscle car. Somehow, the thief was relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you had to do something to get help." He removed his sunglasses. "I didn't imagine it was this, nor in that outfit."

"I'm not pleased if it makes you feel any better, but if you insist…" She leaned forward and pressed her arms together. The effect was immediate on her partner; Trent's eyes were drawn to her impressive valley of cleavage, yet she was not done. Ensuring he was watching her every move, she turned and arched her back. Now she was showing off her well honed legs and nice round butt to the baffled detective. "...is this enough?"

Trent's mouth worked open and shut several times but no words emerged.

"No?" She moved over to his car and leaned over the hood. Selina stuck her hand in her hair like she'd seen many a model do. "Better?"

"Ugh…." Selina swaggered towards him, pushing his jaw closed with a single finger.

"Better keep that shut. You might give people the wrong idea." She leaned closer and purred in his ear, "Don't tease a tease honey. You won't survive."

Trent made a sound like his brain was rebooting. "Uh huh. Are you going to wash my car now?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Gotham Police car approaching. Behind the wheel was a recruit looking fresh out of the academy. "Sorry but it appears like I have more important business to attend to."

"Suit yourself, I prefer blondes anyway." Trent smiled and walked over to where Harley was finishing wiping down another car.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Selina tried to him warn him when she realized what he had in mind but it fell on deaf ears.

"You made your choice, and I made mine." He walked away with a little spring in his step and Selina slumped her shoulders. _Poor, poor Trent. You are going to regret this. If he thinks I´m bad just wait until she gets her hands on him. Now, what to do about the law here._

The officer opened his door in the midst of all the cars, carefully taking stock of the situation. _Geez, he looks like he needs to consult the manual. More fun for me then._ She spared a glance back at Trent and Harley. _Definitely more fun for me._

His face took on a flustered as Selina approached him, green eyes gleaming, like a predator would prey. "Is there a problem officer?"

"You girls are hosting and unauthorized business!" He said with faulting authority.

"Really?" Selina feigned a valley girl voice. "I don't see a problem here. Just a bunch of girls washing cars that's all."

"You need city approval! And a license!" He hastily added.

She ignored him and continued over to his patrol car with as much sway as her dancer's legs could manage. Much like Gotham, the car was dusty; it had not seen a hose in years. _Well, we can fix that._

"I assume you're here for a full service wash right?" Selina asked, hefting a bucket and hose. "I'm sure I can...handle you…"

"I'm here to shut you down!" He protested but was ignored once more.

Selina smirked again and played with a finger in her mouth. "Oooh, don't worry officer. I know you're trying to do your job, but I want to thank you for your hard work."

The thief turned car washer picked up the hose and played lightly with the end. With the officers full attention she at first sprayed the car once before letting the hose slip from her hands.

Water cascaded from the hose, arcing high into the air before it came down atop the thief. Her white halter top instantly turned transparent, clinging to her breasts and well defined stomach. She cut off the water.

"Ooh. Look what I did." Selina mocked him with a high pitched voice normally coming from a bimbo. "Silly me all clumsy like that. Guess I'll need to take it off."

"No that's not…" He tried to stop her.

"Of course it is." Selina hooked fingers and started to pull up the soaked garment. "I don't want to catch a cold now do I?"

He could only stand and stare in stunned silence as Selina pulled up her shirt. _She's….wow._

Selina's chest glistened in the light as it sprung into view; the water only serving to highlight her assets. Her breasts were barely contained in the at least two sizes-too-small bikini top as it was but the effect the cold water was having on the material only increased the pressure. Selina's nipples puckered and struggled against their cloth prison. Each movement she made threatened to let her ladies bounce free. Now with her plaything's rapt attention she undid the single snap of her shorts.

"Turn around please. A girl has to have some modesty." The officer did anything but. He could only watch as Selina turned her back on him before presenting her full rear end. Painfully slow she slid out of the wet fabric revealing her bikini bottoms. Selina giggled and straightened back up. "You didn't peek now did you?"

"I…"

She tsked her finger. "Naughty boy. I'll have to discipline you later, but first this car needs some work."

Selina turned washing a car into work of art. Teasing art. Her entire body got to work itself as she scrubbed every inch of the battered cruiser. Of course, she took every opportunity to tease the officer as well and provided enough innuendos to make him sweat.

"I think she's looking good sir. You can even see your reflection in her."

"Uh huh…."

"Now, I think you were bad earlier. Did you spy on me?"

"I…"

"Shhh…." She silenced him with a finger. "I know you did. You're a bad boy and I love bad boys officer. Why don't you get up against the car sir."

He didn't obey right away but he didn't refuse either when the half naked thief put him into the position she wanted, eventually even going so far as to press his hands against the side of the car like instructed. Immediately he felt her warm wet body press on him. "I just need to check you up, I don't want any…..accidents."

The officer shivered as Selina's delicates hands ran up and down his chest. _God I always wanted to do this!_ She thought as her fingers crept ever lower. Soon, the sound of leather creaking emanated from his waist. With a thud his belt, and the pants they were attached to, hit the ground.

"Mmm...Looks like you're concealing a weapon. I'm going to take you in for that." She purred in his ear as she rubbed his crotch. Selina spared one last look at Trent; noting his apparent delight as Harley scrubbed his car. _Oh dear…_ Selina removed the cap off the officer, placing it on her own head. "I'm going to have to ask you to step inside the car sir. I need to inspect this weapon of yours."

The door slid open and Selina lead the poor officer inside, carefully pushing his head down so he didn't bump it. _Geez. This is a fucking power trip._ She did have to imagine she looked quite comical though; dressed in a bikini and wearing a Gotham PD hat.

 _(AN: If someone draws a picture of this I'd like to see it.)_

"That's it, lay down you bad boy. I need to do a thorough exam." Selina said, slithering next to him. As he complied, she liked her lips and got to work. Hands slid up his thighs and to the edges of his blue boxers. Tenting in the center of said boxers was his cock; already it darkened the fabric where it drooled precum. Selina's eyes sparkled. "Officer, were you spying on me? Cause this weapon looks loaded."

He said nothing but his grey eyes told her everything. "Naughty. Well, I guess I need to ensure it's safe."

With a predatory grin she slunk forward. His eyes followed her breasts as the wobbled with every movement; body refusing to react as she tugged at the waistband of his underwear. With one solid tug his boxers came free and the cock contained within bounced into Selina's chin before bobbing freely. Not as big as Trent's, it didn't displease her regardless; the tip was already moist from the constant river of precum and it steadily rose in the crisp Gotham air.

"Naughty officer," She tsked. "Trying to assault me with this weapon of yours. I guess I'm going to have to disarm it."

Selina's hand grasped the cock firmly in her hand, lest it try to assault her again. A small stream of saliva joined her hands, lubing his throbbing member. Steadily, her digits went to work over the cock; precum and saliva mixed under her efforts.

"Naughty officer, thinking you could assault a poor little girl with this weapon of yours. It's such a big….powerful...weapon too." Selina teased. Her efforts were rewarded as the member swelled even larger in her hands; she was stroking his ego as much as his dick. He let out a moan as she tickled his member, her slick hands sliding lower until the reached the base and his testicles just beneath. Each one was no larger than an egg but felt heavy in her grasp.

"Mmm," she purred at the panting policeman. "Feels like you're fully loaded…."

Selina steadily massaged his balls, enjoying his soft cries and the feeling of the warm cum factories as they slipped around her fingers. _Maybe I've been doing this wrong the whole time. I can just seduce my victims. Goes so much easier._ Slender hands wrapped around the base of his member, directing the loaded cock to her breasts. She gently rubbed the leaking head around her bikini encased breast, particularly around her large extruding nipple. Selina let out a quiet moan of her own under her efforts. "So strong, just look what you're doing to me officer."

His eyes wandered down to where she was massaging her breast with his member. Her nipple cried out for attention, not just because she was tracing it with his dick, but also how it dented the thin fabric of her top.

"Officer, are you thinking of doing things to me?" Selina asked sweetly. "It looks like you are."

She switched breasts, rubbing his member all around the left one now. Precum flowed like a river and clung to her top rending it semitransparent wherever his juices touched. "Ready to get disarmed?"

Selina leaned down and started in on his cock. Slowly, she began to to lick at the tip, feeling his jizz flow into her waiting mouth. A coo emanated from her plaything as she went along with her talented tongue; it touched and prodded every surface imaginable as Selina worked herself from tip to the stem. She pulled back as she reached the bottom but not before nuzzling his balls with her nose. "Mmm, Gotham sure sends out its finest. Let me repay you for it."

The cop choked as his member disappeared in one go. Selina swallowed the entire cock in a single stroke before coming back up. She repeated her assault twice more before detaching herself. Licking her lips, she commented, "Tasty. I think I need to savor this….disarming."

Starting over, Selina again lapped at the turgid member before her. A single handle steadily pumped his cock; milking his copious precum which she greedily sucked up. Tonguing swirling around, her lips parted and once again she started to swallow the member. This time however she went slow and steady, not the quick sucks from earlier. Her victim grabbed ahold of the seatbelts; clinging on as this carwasher had her way with him. It wasn't like he was going to stop her either. Initially intending to just break up the wash, getting a coverup blowjob was the last thing he expected.

Selina slid down further on his cock, enjoying its warm pulsing length and throbbing veins going further and further into her waiting gullet. Her tongue could only play with the bottom of his member, but that didn't matter; her ruby red lips felt every bump and curve of his weapon. With each passing inch she felt herself get even more aroused at the situation. Selina had sex with Batman, but that was business. Trent was just a tease. This was something different for her; almost clinical in nature but giving her so much satisfaction. _God, I better not get addicted to seducing cops. I have standards._ Selina pulled back slightly, and swallowed. The action pulled on his cock and caused him to gasp as pleasure shook his body.

She disconnected completely, reluctantly pulling herself off the cock. "You like that huh officer?"

He nodded between shallow breaths. "Well good, cause your weapon here is a prize peace, and disarming it only deserves the best."

With that statement she went back to work at his pleasure pillar; her lips easily resuming their previous position. Selina swayed her head as she went up and down on his member; tilting it in all directions as she went, and filling her partner with euphoria. Soon, she was at the base of his cock, drool and precum escaped past her lips and pooled down at his balls. A free hand massaged the mixture in and felt each orb as her thumbs worked them over. Each testicle vibrated under her skilled hand, no doubt filled with his spunk. Already she could tell he was on a hair trigger, ready to go and unleash their precious cargo of cum. Selina pulled back in an exaggerated fashion that only survived to push the cop to the brink.

Releasing his cock with a loud pop, the vixen grasped his member and started to play with it; slowly at first and then increasing in speed.

"You want to cum for me?" Selina asked, her pumping pace rapid but not frantic on his cock. A thin trail of spittle and cum crossed between them. "Do you?"

"...Yes….." He panted; his entire body locked within the rigid confines of the cruiser cried out for release.

"Okay honey, since you're complying." She sped out even faster, leaning down and letting her tongue swirl around the head before pulling back. The officer bucked his hips to her actions, bringing him ever closer to orgasmic bliss. Selina could feel the cock throbbing in her hands; precum flowed like a river and splattered all around as his dick moved back and forth.

"Unit 319! Where are you?"

"Oooh…." Selina watched as the officer's eyes widened. She slowed down but did not yield her hand job. "I think someone is looking for you."

She tilted the cap to one side. "Tell you what cutie, you ignore it and we finish the job. Or I stop my little disarmament and let you answer it in peace."

His eyes slid across her visage and to the radio in the front and back again. Clearly he couldn't decide which was more important to him. The radio squawked again and the officer turned his head this time to the offending box.

"Oooh, looks like you made your decision." Selina pouted and released his aching member. It vibrated as it swung freely, still demanding attention from someone. She adjusted the cap on her head as she slid outside. "Tell the Commissioner I said hi."

Selina wiped her lips as she exited the cruiser. Behind her the officer was in complete disarray as he tried to gather what sense he had remaining. His turgid cock was nearly purple and pulsing, anxious to release it's precious cargo of cum but solidly denied by the bikini clad goddess. Looking around, she noticed no one had seen her escapades. _So much the better._ Looking again, she noticed that Trent and Harley were both missing, as was his car. _Ah crap._

Behind her a disgruntled cry rang out as the officer furiously pumped his cock. Wisely, Selina closed the door to the car as three shots of cum rang out, splattering harmlessly against the window. _Another satisfied customer._

"Where were you?" Zatanna asked as Selina entered the warehouse.

"Carwash." The thief started pulling off her soaked cloths. "Leave it at that."

"...and where's Trent?"

"Making a big mistake." Selina massaged her breasts before throwing a shirt on.

"Worse than you?"

"So much worse."


End file.
